Resident Evil 3: The Other Survivor Revised Ver.
by C.Pope
Summary: What if someone else survived the horror of Raccoon with Jill? Resident Evil Still Dawn preview included!
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL 3 NEMESIS: THE OTHER SURVIVOR  
  
Prologue  
  
It all began as an ordinary day in September. An ordinary day in Raccoon City; A city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them... And that lack of strength will ultimately lead to their destruction. If only they had the courage to fight. I suppose they have to suffer the consequences of their action. There will be No Forgiveness...It's true... as the wheels of justice begin to turn... Nothing can stop them....Nothing...It was Raccoon City's Last Chance...My Last Chance.....Our Last Escape.....  
  
Once again you have entered the world of survival horror..... Good Luck  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
September 25- Afternoon  
  
Cody worked his way through the tons of barricades that the cops had put up all around the city. Though he found it quite stupid that the cops would barricade the city so no virus carriers could leave, he'd seen the first stage of the virus and no one with it would be able to walk so what was the big idea with so much effort to keep them in? It really didn't matter to him anyway, he had no family, he lived in an orphanage in uptown Raccoon City. About two blocks over from the Bar Jack, and he was getting the hell out of here. Cody stuck primarily to the back alleyways that lead to his friend Wesley's house, Wesley's mom and sister were both bed ridden with the virus, but it was no use to try and go to the hospital it was so full they were treating people out in the front yard. Him and Wesley planned to head southeast, stick to the back streets where they would be less likely to be noticed, cut off through the woods and come out on Route 71, there they'd hike to the main highway and head straight for New York city, he'd heard it was a great place to start a new life. Indeed Raccoon was his home, but Raccoon was decaying like a dead corpse, hell the whole city smelled like a dead corpse. He knew why it stunk so bad, so many had died that there wasn't enough room to put them all, so when people died they usually left them where they fell, until they could get proper burial. But the sun ate at the dead corpses and filled the city with the most foul odor imaginable. The sun was setting just over the buildings and a long shadow was coming over Raccoon. He wanted to get to Wesley before nightfall, he dreaded the night. Because of all the freaky things that were going on, night was the worst time of day. Cody reached yet another dumpster that had been jammed in the ally, he easily scaled over it and jumped off the other side. Finally reaching the end of the ally, when Cody made it out he was right across from the boutique, he made his way down the V shaped road and finally to Wesley's house. His door was jammed shut with a large chunk of cement and him and his father were sat on the front door step.  
  
"Oh hi Cody" Wesley's father greeted,  
  
"Hey Mr.Deloach" Cody replied,  
  
"So Cody what's up?" Wesley asked,  
  
"Well . . . . . Besides the fact Raccoon has entered the third stage of hell, I'd say the only thing that is up is Chief Iorns ego" Cody joked,  
  
Wesley and his father laughed a little at Cody's sad attempt to ease up some of the tension.  
  
"So you ready?" Wesley asked,  
  
"As always" Cody replied,  
  
"Let me guess, you two are going on your little mid-night watch again" Mr.Deloach said,  
  
"You'd be surprised at what you'd find out watching from the top of buildings these days" Wesley said, Mr.Deloach laughed a bit and Cody and Wesley were off. Cody was a bit Hungary, and contemplated going by Emma's Diner and grabbing a bite to eat when they were done. Like always, they used the fire escape on a near by building to get to the top of the building, then they'd jump from roof to roof. It was more like a routine then a adventure anymore,  
  
"I'm glad to get out of that damn house" Wesley admitted as he and Cody jumped from roof top to roof top.  
  
"I thought you liked talking to your father" Cody said, making an effort to keep up a jog.  
  
"Yea I do but to some extent, I mean the man is a total wreck" Wesley said,  
  
Cody shifted his gaze to Wesley and continued to jog,  
  
"He needs your support more then ever now" Cody said, looking back in front of him as he leaped to the next roof. Wesley opened his mouth to reply when the sounds of gunfire flooded their ears. Wesley and Cody both stopped immediately, between the intermitted blasts they could hear loud cries.  
  
"What's that?" Cody asked, Wesley looked at him with a look of confusion, the two ran over to the side of the building and looked down. The streets were filled with carnage the remaining alive civilians ran for their lives. As what looked like walking corpses chased after them in some sort of blood lust. This haunting image drained Cody and Wesley of the color in their faces, they didn't want to watch but for some reason they couldn't look away. The corpses dragged their feet and stumbled around like drunks, arms out stretched as if they were reaching for the panicked survivors. Cody turned his head at the sound of cars screeching to a halt. The cops made barricades with their cars and cocked their guns, pointing them toward the army of the undead. Cody looked to the side and got a good glimpse of one of the undead, his flesh was green and pale white, hanging from his bones, blood splattered all over him, his jaw seemed to be broken, hanging open placed on his pallid face. Clumps of matted skin and hair fell from his rotting skull as he walked.  
  
"FIRE!" Cody heard one of the police yell, and that's when more firing began, brilliant flashes of light sent hot led into the bodies of the virus carriers. Blood sprinkled across the ground and patches of rotted skin flew as did bullets. Yet the police's guns seemed to do no good on the army of the undead, even after several shots, torn off limbs, they still continued to make their way at the cops. And finally one did, followed by another, and another, and soon, the cops were being torn apart by the vicious creatures. And finally Cody and Wesley were left with the aftermath, several dead bodies littered the ground, convulsing then making their way back to their feet. Cody pushed himself back, not wanting to see anymore. That's when Cody felt the contents in his stomach churn, racing up and out, Cody puked on the buildings roof top and heard Wesley puke also.  
  
"What in the hell is going on here?" Cody asked,  
  
"Everyone's gone nuts!" Wesley yelled, Cody could sense the raw fear in his voice,  
  
"Wesley, those things, they were dead! AND THEY WERE WALKING!!!! Dead things don't get up and walk none the less eat the flesh of other living things!" Cody yelled,  
  
"Their.... Their...." Wesley stammered,  
  
"Go ahead say it, their zombies" Cody said, Wesley looked at him with a look of complete and utter fear.  
  
"Wesley you head back to your house, the basketball court is just on the other side of the building, I am going to go to the gun shop and get Ken to get us some fire power" Cody ordered,  
  
"SCREW THAT! I am not going back alone Cody I am scared!" Wesley exclaimed,  
  
"SO AM I! But we need to get us some kind of safety!" Cody yelled back, Wesley stared at him for a moment, "We can meet back at the bar across from your house, the windows are already boarded up, if you don't find your dad just go there and lock all the doors, I'll come there and from there we can plan our escape" Cody added, Wesley was speechless, he just nodded in agreement.  
  
He was merly trying to survive, but little does he know he's just walked into his worst nightmare  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Ken, just two guns and some ammo!" Cody pleaded,  
  
"I can't just give you a gun, your under age number one and number two-" Ken started,  
  
"LISTEN KEN! How many times have I helped you out? Outside everyone in the damn town has turned into zombies! I just need two guns, whose going to know? EVERYONE IS DEAD!" Cody argued, Ken looked at him for a moment then walked to his desk and pulled out two guns. A Glock 357, and a Beretta nine millimeter, along with two boxes of ammo.  
  
"They both have full clips, and each box has fifty bullets" Ken said, handing him the stuff, Cody tucked the beretta in his belt and stuffed the rest in a medium sized side back that was strapped at his hip.  
  
"Thank you Ken. . . . Thank you" Cody said,  
  
* * *  
  
Cody tried not to breath out his nose and just out of his mouth as he made his way across the rooftops and back to Wesley. It stunk so bad, in the background he could hear the single minded cries of the zombies, all looking for food. Almost all the zombies looked the same, tattered blood stained clothing, some were missing limbs, hunks of skin, other were bloated with wet putrefaction. Puss oozed from their many wounds, white milky eyes set into their pallid blood stained skulls. The whole town smelt like a meat freezer that had been left open for weeks. Cody made it back to the fire escape, about to go down when-  
  
Cody saw the most horrific sight ever, the one that would haunt his dreams for years to come. Wesley was laid out across the ground, zombies tore at his stomach and ripped his organs out, feeding on them. His face still had the expression of pure terror, though crimson blood splattered all over it. Cody sunk to his knees, he'd been the one who had ordered Wesley to go back, instead of staying with him. He'd sentenced his best friend to death, Cody could feel the cold tears making their way down his cheeks. Coming down in streams, Cody pulled his gun in front of him and began to fire. Bullet after bullet splitting the heads of the zombies that were ripping his best friend apart. Cody rushed down the fire escape and to Wesley's side, he was dead no doubt about it.  
  
"Wesley please get up . . . . Please . . . . Don't leave me here alone. . . . I can't make it out of the city alone, god what have I done. . . . . Wesley I let you die . . ." Cody cried, backing away from his body Cody raced down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
September 28, Night  
  
24 hours before Resident Evil 2  
  
"AARRGHH!" Cody yelled in frustration as he kicked at the police precinct door, but with no luck. Cody's spent the ladder part of the past two days rummaging the streets at night and sleeping during the day since it was harder for the zombies to spot him at night. After Wesley died Cody figured he'd do his best to survive and pay back who ever had done this to his city. He needed a key card to get the doors open, Cody sighed in frustration and headed back out. Maybe he'd be able to break some glass and get in somewhere else. Cody stepped out of the police station, that's when he saw her for the first time. She looked to be in her early twenties, she was wearing a tight miniskirt, with boots, and a blue tube top. She glanced at him for a moment then went to speak,  
  
Sqreeak!  
  
Cody and Jill both swung around, as the metal gates swung open and a man stumbled out into the courtyard.  
  
"BRAD!" The women yelled, her voice was sweet, yet full of character.  
  
"Juh. . . . Jill!!" Brad called out, there was a trace of terror in his voice, Cody went to speak when-  
  
Brad disappeared behind a wall of black, Cody backed up in terror as his eyes followed up the giant mutant. His shoulders were impossibly broad, and his arms impossibly long, his face was all out of proportion with the rest of his body. Purple, huge veins snaked out from under his leather coat, his skin looked like badly healed scar tissue. He had huge, razor sharp teeth set in his lip less mouth. His eyes were pure white, he had a line of surgical stapes up the side of his face. Brad stumbled away in fear but the Nemesis grabbed him up, holding him face to face with him as he placed his giant hand over his face,  
  
"JILL HELP!" Brad screamed, but he was immediately silenced as a fleshly tentacle shot through his head, spilling chunks of brain, meaty flesh, skull and hair all over the ground. the monster growled and tossed his body away, leaving it convulsing on the ground. The Nemesis turned to Jill,  
  
"Sttarrsss" It said, in an animal like tone, Jill's eyes widened as it approached her. Cody's brain finally registered and Cody pointed his gun up and fired twice, each bullet smacked into his leather like skin but shed no blood. The monster merly turned to him, growling when Jill barreled past it and raced toward the police precinct doors. Cody turned and pulled the door open, Jill shoved him forward and kicked the door shut, the double doors rattled on their hinges as the monster rammed into it. Then, finally, it stopped, Jill stood there for a moment and Cody got up off the marble floor after being shoved forward and stumbling down the small set of stairs.  
  
"Sorry about that kid you OK?" Jill said, stepping forward and looking at him,  
  
"I haven't been OK for the past three days" Cody said,  
  
"Yeah.... I can see why" Jill said,  
  
Jill walked past Cody and to the main computer, she took out a key card and Cody heard a few clicking noises as all the doors unlocked. Jill continued to look at the screen and ripped a small piece of paper and wrote down the numbers "4312". She then walked out of the computer area and headed to a door on the left, Cody stood in the same place he'd been since he got up. Jill placed one hand on the door then turned to him, he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, mud drenched combat boots, and a slightly torn black vest, his white T-shirt under it was long sleeved, but the sleeves were tattered and torn off at his elbow. His face had smudges of dried blood and dirt, and he more a general look of terror.  
  
"Come on kid, it doesn't look like you got anyone, and neither do I, we could probably make it out alive if we worked together" Jill said, Cody's eyes seemed to light up as he rushed over to Jill's side. She noticed he had a gun, she'd actually noticed it back when he'd shot the monster and . . . . Saved her life, that's right, he had bought her enough time to get by, had he not been there she'd probably had to square off against it. It more then likely would have made quick work of her, she slowly opened the door, taking a deep breath, they were about to make the first step in the solution to their worst nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Cody and Jill both fired at the pack of zombies that were waiting for them in the office. After dropping the pack of zombies Cody scanned the area as Jill collected a few items, Jill turned and the two both headed into another door to their right. This room was filled with safes and. . .  
  
"ZOMBIES!" Cody screeched, pointing his gun and firing, Jill following up soon after, the bullets tore into the zombies flesh and still they came. Cody backed up against a wall as one of the zombies grabbed him, Cody pointed his gun to it's head and began to fire, and fire, the bullets blowing pieces of it's skull across the room. By the time his gun clicked empty, the zombie had no head on it's shoulders and fell down in a pile of decaying flesh and bloody gore.  
  
"Talk about over kill" Jill smirked, all the zombies were on the floor and covered in their wet, crimson, sticky blood. Jill proceeded forward as Cody stood there shocked, she opened a safe and pulled out a blue gem, she walked to another and entered a code and took out a key with the S.T.A.R.S insignia at the top. Jill smirked and made her way out the door to the left, Cody hurried after to find Jill dropping the last of a pack of zombies. Cody followed her up the stairs, dropping another pack of zombies at the top of the stairs, and finally heading down a hallway and past a statue and through another door. Cody and Jill headed straight then turned and finally reached the S.T.A.R.S Office, Jill unlocked the door and they stepped in. The place was small, it had a few desks, but other wise it was a mess. Jill picked up a paper from out of the fax machine and Cody took off his black vest and looked at another jacket on the wall, he took it down and-  
  
"That's Chris-" Jill started,  
  
"Redfield's" Cody interrupted,  
  
"You know him?" Jill asked,  
  
"Yea, he was my instructor in the JR. S.T.A.R.S program, me and him used to talk a lot at Emma's and he's the one who busted me and sent me to the orphanage" Cody explained,  
  
"Busted you, for what?" Jill asked,  
  
"Well, since before I can remember I lived on the streets, I was told my mother was only fourteen when she gave birth to me, and she abandoned me, I was raised in a really cruel government run orphanage till I was five when I ran away to here, I lived on the streets and used to steal to live, I know this city like the back of my hand. But when I broke into Chris's home he caught me, he was going to arrest me but decided my knowledge of how to break into places could help. So he put me in the JR. S.T.A.R.S program and sent me to the Raccoon Orphanage which is a really nice place. And at different times we'd meet at Emma's and talk, and he'd drop by the orphanage all the time to check up on me" Cody explained,  
  
"Woah. . . . ." Jill said,  
  
Cody put the jacket on, it was a little big for him but not by much,  
  
"Just exactly how old are you?" Jill asked,  
  
"Fourteen" Cody replied, Jill smiled then made her way to the gun locker, she opened it and pulled out a grenade launcher and a Colt Python. She threw Cody the Colt Python and used a belt to create a strap for the grenade launcher as she slung it over her shoulder. "All right lets get out of here" Jill ordered, her and Cody both turned for the door when,  
  
" . . . . Is Carlos . . . Raccoon. . . Were cut off . . . platoon. . . Help. . . . assistance. . . If you can hear. . . Respond. . ."  
  
Jill snatched up the headset and pressed down on the transmission switch,  
  
"This is Jill Valentine, Special Tactics and Rescue Squad! You're not coming in very clear, repeat, what is location? Do you hear me? Over!"  
  
Cody and Jill waited for a response but after a few minutes they were sure there wouldn't be one. Cody and Jill exited the office and made their way back down the way they'd came.  
  
"I don't think me and you are the only people in Raccoon alive, but we might just be all each other has so, from here on out we don't leave each other's sides no matter what OK?" Jill said, as they walked. Cody could tell she didn't want to be alone in this nightmare, I guess, when you are with someone you don't feel as scared as you do alone.  
  
"Yeah OK, deal" Cody said willingly, as they made their way down the hallway,  
  
"You know that thing that killed Brad? Well, I have seen something like that before, I am sure you heard about the Spencer Estate incident, well in side the mansion we ran into the same virus that did this to these people. It had turned the people there into zombies, and other freaky experiments, well the most dangerous thing there was a monster called a Tyrant, that thing that attacked us seems to be an evolved form of the Tyrant. and-" Jill started as they walked down the stairs,  
  
CRASH!  
  
The window exploded and shards of glass shot at them as the window exploded, a sharp piece cut into the side of Cody's arm. And at the same instant a massive black creature hurtled in. Cody lost sight of Jill behind what ever had jumped in, Cody finally focused on it and recognized it, it was the-  
  
-Nemesis-  
  
that's what Cody's mind had nick named it, it stood up as Cody fell back against the wall, Cody could hear glass crunching under it's feet.  
  
"Sttarrsss" The beast bellowed out, Cody aimed the magnum and shot it once in the back of the head. It's skin exploded as it spun around, pointing a-  
  
"ROCKET LAUNCHER!" Cody screamed, jumping up and kicking off the wall, hurtling over the railing of the stairs as the wall exploded, brilliant light and smoke jutted past him as burning hunks of wood shot forward. Cody slammed into the ground hard, ignoring the pain that washed over him Cody raced to his feet. Him and Jill broke into a full run, into another hallway, that's when Cody heard another explosion and the door behind them exploded. Cody and Jill ran faster, pumping their arms for speed.  
  
Sshh-boom!  
  
The door in front of them exploded and Cody and Jill raced through the flames, into another room, they didn't stop running, out the next set of doors and they were back in the main hall.  
  
Sshh-boom!  
  
The double doors leading to the outside exploded,  
  
Sshh-boom!  
  
This time the explosion was right behind him, as Cody heard the explosion he jumped, this adding to the force of the blast catapulted him through the air. The scenery outside was a blur, Cody barely noticed the fact that Brad's body was gone. Cody instinctively tucked and rolled, hard concrete biting into his shoulder. Cody tried to stop himself but ended up smacking face first into the ground. The Nemesis blew past him, the force of its own weight and size made it hard for it to stop. Ignoring the pain Cody scrambled to his feet, searching around, he could feel blood running down the side of his face but ignored it. He spotted Jill and she grabbed him by the arm, he let out a small scream of pain as she pulled him by his sore arm. Jill snatched up a led pipe as they ran, the Nemesis right behind them, Jill swing the metal gate open and they slammed it behind them. She rammed the pipe through the gates' hoped handles, and continued to run. The Nemesis trapped inside the gate for the time being, as they ran they could hear the monster scream in blood lust. A Demonic rage.  
  
* * *  
  
They hadn't stopped running until they made it into a small office in the parking garage, that's when Cody stopped trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding like a jack hammer. Jill placed one hand on his shoulder and Cody pulled away,  
  
"Sorry but it hurts" Cody said,  
  
"Yea I saw your fall" Jill commented, she looked at him for a moment, he'd guessed all women had mother like instincts because when she saw the gash in the side of his head her eyes widened. "Sit down" Jill ordered, Cody sat down and Jill dug a medical kit out of a trunk a few feet away. In her hand she held a bandage and some medical spray, first she whipped the blood away and sprayed the spray on the cut. Which stung like hell, then she covered the cut with the bandage. "There, that should do it" Jill said,  
  
"Thank you Jill" Cody said, this time he turned and looked at his shoulder, it was bruised to hell, and hurt like hell to say the least. But the important thing was that they'd made it out alive. After a moment of breathing hard Cody and Jill were ready to go, they went out another door and into a parking garage which was filled with zombies. Cody and Jill dropped them as they ventured on. They hurried and exited the place and walked into another alley, which was trashed like the others. They quickly made it to the next door and into what looked like a construction site. Cody walked in front of Jill, moving quickly down the hallway when-  
  
CRASH!  
  
A crate fell from the roof and slammed into the ground, spitting splinters of wood at him. Cody's eyes focused and he saw what looked like a spider with razor sharp claws. It let out a scream like none other and slashed at him. Cody jumped back as it cut into his pant leg, just missing his skin.  
  
BOOM!  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light and once again Cody found himself flat on his back. Jill lowered her grenade launcher, looking over the now crispy monster. She looked down at Cody and gasped slightly, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Thanks" Cody said, rubbing his head  
  
"I am so sorry" Jill apologized,  
  
"Nah that's OK, I like the experience of being knocked over by fire, its invigorating" Cody joked, Jill laughed slightly and the two hurried on, not wanting to stay in one place to long in fear of the Nemesis. They pushed open another door and headed into yet another hallway, walking forward and going inside the shopping district. They continued forward and as they came to a intersection in the hallway, a zombie tore around the corner, scaring the hell out of Cody. Jill shot it a few times with her Beretta and it fell backwards, Cody and Jill hurried over it and up a small flight of stairs, through another door and into what looked like the back area of a restaurant. That's when they saw a young solider, dressed  
  
for battle he had a very serious look on his face. The man turned and looked at them.  
  
* * *  
  
Carlos stood looking at the girl and guy that stood before him, the boy looked like he was in his mid teens, and the girl looked like she was in her early twenties. They didn't look enough alike to be mother and son, or sister and brother. The boy was clad with marks and cuts, and girl pretty much had the same. The two studied him for a moment,  
  
"My name is Carlos" He said, "I'm no zombie take it easy, huh?" the two looked at each other then looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Jill Valentine" the girl said,  
  
"Cody. . . ." That's when it accrued to him that he had no real last name. Because no one was really certain who his mom or dad was, "Redfield. . . . Cody Redfield" Cody added, Jill looked at him oddly but didn't say anything about it. Carlos was about to say something else when the doors to the restaurant exploded, followed by an inhuman scream. The sounds of loud footfalls filled the area and Cody and Jill heard the one thing that scared them the most:  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
The trio ducked behind the service bar and Cody began to shake, that's when he saw Jill grabbed an oil lap. Cody's eyes widened as she heaved the lamp at the Nemesis, it slammed into him and covered him with fire. A lake of fire spreading out in front of him, that's when Cody heard the hissing noise of gas coming out of the tank. Carlos yelled out and Cody's eyes widened, Cody dove On top of Jill and pulled Carlos down with his free arm as-  
  
The entire restaurant shook with a loud explosion and a brilliant flash of light and heat. Cody pushed up off the ground and looked at the surroundings, the kitchen was toast, acrid smoke curled off the charred body of the Nemesis which laid smoldering on the ground. Not moving, the walls around them were charred black,  
  
"No offense, but are you nuts!?" Carlos yelled, "You could have killed all three of us" Carlos added, that's when the Nemesis twitched, life shooting back into it's body.  
  
"Jill lets get out of here!" Cody cried, Jill grabbed Cody by the wrist and yanked him to his feet. Once they were outside Jill broke into a full run, holding Cody by the wrist tightly. Carlos hurrying behind them, they hurried through the dead city and didn't stop until they were a full block away. They ran completely down hill, and they finally stopped right outside a newspaper office.  
  
"I'd like to ask you something" Jill said, turning to Carlos,  
  
"You want to ask me out, right? Its the accent, chicks love the accent"  
  
Cody stared at him for a moment as did Jill,  
  
"The events that have unfolded have changed a few things, but not my judgment in men" Jill snapped back, Cody laughed a little at her weak come back. "Your with umbrella right?" Jill asked,  
  
"Yeah they sent us in to rescue the civilians" Carlos replied,  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Umbrella is responsible for all this! Why would they send you guys in?" Jill snapped, she was obviously pissed,  
  
"I'm just a grunt like I said, just guns-for-hire, do you think the master would tell the dog why he threw the stick? And while we are on the subject, why are you here?" Carlos said,  
  
"Me and Cody here are trying to get out of the city, that thing back at the restaurant is one of Umbrella's monsters, and it's hunting me and I doubt very much that it is dead, which is why me and him are trying to keep moving." Jill explained, Carlos stared at her for a moment,  
  
"look, once I find the second gem to the gate over there we can all head to the cable car and use it to get the hell out of here?" Jill recommended,  
  
"I wouldn't feel right leaving with out trying to find some of the others" Carlos explained, "Why don't I meet you at the gate, or better yet, how about at the cable car?" Carlos added,  
  
"Okay, I'll find the other gem and we can meet back at the cable car in thirty minutes OK?" Jill said,  
  
"I think I saw a green gem in the basement back at the restaurant" Carlos said,  
  
"really!?" Jill said excitedly,  
  
"Yea, you go back for it while I search for some survivors" Carlos said,  
  
"All right" Jill said, Carlos half smiled and ran off, disappearing into the darkness, "It's just you and me again kiddo" Jill said, turning to Cody who had his eyes closed, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Jill asked, Cody looked up at her slowly, opening his eyes,  
  
"Two days ago I was with my best friend Wesley, we witnessed everything that happened from the roof top of a building, but when it was over I told Wesley to go back to his house while I went off and got us some weapons. He didn't want to, but I forced him, when I came back. . . . . . He hadn't made it to his house, he was dead, a pack of zombies had killed him, I sentenced him to death, it was my fault" Cody explained, Cody's story made Jill's heart melt,  
  
"Poor kid. . . ." She thought, "It wasn't your fault, most people will never have to make such big decisions in their lives. Or in your case give such big orders, you were put in a panicky situation and you followed your gut instinct. How were you to know that he'd of been killed? That wasn't your fault, this is all Umbrella's fault. You can't dwell on the past though, you have to move on and try and forget, and remember you have saved my life more then once today" Jill explained,  
  
"Yeah. . . . I guess so" Cody sighed,  
  
"You guess so? Come here kiddo!" Jill said playfully, hugging him and trying to comfort him. Cody smiled back at her,  
  
"Lets get that gem and get the hell out of here" Cody said,  
  
"Yeah, now your talking" Jill said, and with out further talking, the two hurried off.  
  
Cody and Jill both returned to that restaurant, the Nemesis was gone. That was the scary part, as Cody searched the restaurant for items Jill was busy picking the lock on the safe next to the door.  
  
"Bingo" Jill said, snatching up a fire hook,  
  
"Got it open?" Cody called from across the restaurant, Jill hurried over to the man hole and used the fire hook to pry it open. Jill smiled with success, she could hear Cody doing his best to stay quite as he rummaged through the items in the front of the restaurant. She wasn't one to really rely on people, but she'd grown pretty found of the kid. She hadn't known him long but she knew that from the moment she asked him to go with her, her became really attached to her. Well, she'd guessed that when you are in a life or death situation like this that you become attached to anyone who is willing to help. She also found it kind of funny how the kid had dropped his last name and taken Chris's. She knew that even when you are in an orphanage you get a last name, the government gives you one. It didn't really matter to her, a new name would do him good. If Umbrella knew anyone survived they'd try and "eliminate" that person. Cody would be no exception. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jill's boots made a clattering noise against the metal ladder as she made her way down it. When she touched down, she was up to her knees in dirty, cold water. She could hear a sloshing noise and the single minded cry of the zombies. The moan, that was probably the most haunting sound in the world. Jill waded forward, as she turned the corner, a zombie did. Jill practically had a heart attack as she jumped back, aiming her gun forward. The zombie moaned and lunged for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody heard gun shots and rushed to where he'd left Jill, she was down in some sort of basement. Cody didn't even use the ladder, he jumped down the hole and slammed into the ground. The cold, dirty water, Cody sighed with disgust as he waded forward as fast as he could. He tore around the corner and saw Jill firing on a pack of zombies that were closing in on her. Cody aimed and began to fire, each bullet from the revolver sent a chunk of flesh into the wall and sent a zombie down. That's when Cody felt a icy cold hand wrap around the bottom of his leg. Cody looked down and saw a zombie grabbing his leg, it's legs and lower body had been blown off, its skin was a pale white, the water was turning it's insides different colors. Cody almost puked when he saw it's face, massive chunks of skin ripped away leaving it's exposed brain. That's when the raw fear that had always been there began to pump back through Cody's vanes, Cody snapped out of it and sent his last round into the zombies exposed brain. This dropped it dead, Cody stumbled back, feeling the contents in his stomach churning again. The awful realization of what was going on, and inescapable nightmare, Cody bent forward and puked. Cody could feel Jill patting him on the back, trying to comfort him. Cody shook it off and stood up, in Jill's right hand he saw the gem, he smiled knowing now they were one step closer to getting out.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill's palm began to sweat as she placed the final gem into it's slot, there was a short mechanical hum then a quick flash of lights as the bars that protected city hall slid open. Cody and Jill entered City hall and began to walk forward, almost instantly they were faced with a pack of zombies. Not something you get used to, but after a while you become accustomed to seeing them around the corner, Cody decided to save his last six shots in the revolver for the next time Nemesis came about, holding out both the Glock and the beretta Jill fired also. Quicker then usual they cleared all the zombies out of the alley and headed west until they came to another junction.  
  
"So which way should we go?" Jill asked,  
  
"Left" Cody said,  
  
"Okay were going right" Jill joked,  
  
"Hey!" Cody shouted out, Jill smiled and the two took the right path, as Cody placed his hands on the door knob, he heard the demonic cry that always seemed to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on ends.  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
"Holy shit" Jill cried out, Cody could hear the footfalls that sounded like bombs going off.  
  
"Jill, he's close, we can't lead him back to the trolley, lets go back and to the right, maybe we can get him lost" Cody suggested, Jill nodded in agreement and snatched him by the hand and took off running back the way they'd come. Except when they reached the junction they went to the right, up a small flight of stairs and through another door. Cody and Jill ducked down and ran through the maze of gridlock cars and trucks. Once safely hidden behind the cars Jill pulled Cody down and the two stayed crouched behind the cars. Cody could feel his heart pounding like crazy,  
  
"It's hunting me.... Cody I think It'd be safer for you to stay with Carlos" Jill said,  
  
"No way, we said we wouldn't leave each other, besides I am not scared of that big foot look alike, Nope he doesn't scare me one bit" Cody said,  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
"OH SHIT!" Cody yelled out, Jill kind of smiled, "Nope, like I was saying I am staying with you, besides I don't think Carlos and us are on the same page here" Cody added,  
  
"So you don't trust him?" Jill asked,  
  
"Yea I trust him. . . . . about as far as I can throw him" Cody replied, Jill laughed slightly that's when Cody jumped at the sudden clash of motion. Jill and Cody both ran, ducked behind the cars, they could hear the Nemesis's thundering progress as it searched through the cars for them. The steel shudder that protected the shops' front door was down, but Jill was able to pick the lock on the door leading to the garage. Jill and Cody stepped into the dimly lit garage, the floor was drenched with sticky oil. Cody and Jill stayed crouched behind a counter when they heard footsteps,  
  
"The Nemesis" Cody breathed,  
  
"No. . . The foot steps are loud but not powerful" Jill said,  
  
That's when they heard something beating against the steel shutter, followed up by the helpless cry of the zombies.  
  
"They found us" Cody said, he a panicky tone,  
  
"God.... By the sound of that there has to be tons of them" Jill said, Jill looked over her shoulder and saw Cody loading a new set of bullets into the swing out chamber of the revolver.  
  
-tatatatatatatatata!!-  
  
Cody was surprised to hear what sounded like automatic gun fire coming from outside, Cody lunged out from behind the counter and pressed his ear up against the cold metal. No more moans, the zombies were dead,  
  
knock knock!  
  
Cody jumped back as someone started to beat against the steel shutter,  
  
"Hey is anyone in there? The zombies are dead! You can open up now!" Cody knew the voice instantly, Carlos,  
  
"Nobodies home!" Cody shot back a reply, Jill came out from behind the counter and raised the shutter door. Carlos stepped in wielding an assault rifle,  
  
"I'm really glad to see you guys are okay, when you two weren't at the trolley I thought you might be hurt. When I saw the zombies all heading here I figured they might be after you guys" Carlos said, Jill shot a half smile and Cody stood there, finger still on the trigger. "So what are you guys doing here?" Carlos asked,  
  
"We kind of got side tracked on our way to the Trolley, you didn't happen to see big foot lumbering around out there did you?"  
  
Carlos's smile sunk into a frown,  
  
"He's still alive?" Carlos asked,  
  
"Very much so" Jill replied, "But its not a him, its an it, well a Tyrant, or some variation, Cody named it the Nemesis" Jill added,  
  
"Well.... Cody named it well, because that is what it is, our Nemesis, oh and by the way, I've been to the Trolley, it doesn't work, we are going to need Mixed Oil, jumper cables, and a new fuse if we want to get it to run" Carlos said, Cody seemed to be ignoring the situation,  
  
"I think I found the oil" Cody announced, after he unlocked the safe and pulled it out.  
  
"Good job" Jill applauded, Carlos had moved into the garage, Cody could hear him fumbling with some wires as Cody handed Jill the oil and walked to Carlos. Cody went to speak when, an orange and white spark spat out from one of the wires. And before Cody could speak the floor was ablaze, the flames three feet and rising. Cody was knocked backwards against the wall. Cody covered his face as he smacked up against one of the  
  
windows, lost in the forest of flames.  
  
* * *  
  
Carlos lunged out from the flames and grabbed Jill by the wrist. Pulling her outside, they both ran as fast as they could. Jill was outside when she remembered Cody, he wasn't with them. Jill tried to stop but she was boosted into the air and throwing her forward at once as a loud pressure wave washed over her, and she hit the ground, and was  
  
surrounded in darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jill. . . Jill are you okay?"  
  
Jill's eyes fluttered open and she was staring up at Carlos, her head was pounding. She sat up, and at the same moment remembered why she'd tried to stop.  
  
"Carlos, we have to go back, Cody is still there!" Jill shouted, pushing past Carlos, but what she saw made her heart skip a beat. There was no shop, all the cars were thrown about and in a burning rage, nothing but fire. . . .  
  
"Jill I'm sorry. . . . I forgot about him, it all happened to fast" Carlos said  
  
* * *  
  
Cody stumbled to his feet, he'd been knocked through then window and before he knew what was going on he'd been thrown a few yards by the explosion. His body hurt more then ever now, he felt like he'd been hit with a semi truck. His left pant leg was ripped, and his clothes were singed, but all in all he was okay. Cody was lost though, he'd never really been to this part of Raccoon. But all he knew was that Jill and Carlos thought he was dead, and if he didn't find his way back to the Trolley before they found all the parts they needed, they'd leave him and he'd never escape. But as Cody ventured on he found that even the simplest things like climbing over a dumpster took every ounce of strength in his body. As he got to the top of the dumpster he collapsed, his body wanted to just give up, give into the pain and just lay there until he died.  
  
"I have to beat this. . . . . I am not going out like this, not after all that shit I went through back there" Cody mumbled to himself, Cody pushed himself off the dumpster and landed on the other side, on his feet. Cody clutched his side as he slowly, limped on, under his feet he could hear shards of glass crushing and a sloshing noise as it scrapped against puddles of liquid that were formed on the ground. Cody didn't pause long enough to look down at it but he knew it was blood. Cody was completely lost now, more then he'd ever been. He didn't know which way lead to the Trolley, or which way even lead back to the main road. He found himself lost in a maze of back alleys. But after scaling a few cars that were piled on one an other to make a block aid, Cody found a firmilar place. He'd found the newspaper office,  
  
"Finally" Cody whispered to himself,  
  
* * *  
  
Jill felt all alone again as her and Carlos split up to find the rest of the parts to the Trolley. Cody was dead and she blamed herself for it, but even though she felt bad, she knew it wasn't entirely her fault. Things had happened so fast that she hadn't had time, all to fast, but at least his nightmare in Raccoon was over, it had ended in a sea of flames though. . . . She hoped that his death had been fast, and not slow, but all in all she knew he was dead. An explosion of that magnitude could have even killed the Nemesis.  
  
"I'm sorry Cody" Jill whispered, but now wasn't the time to mourn, it was true that she'd lost a lot, and Cody was another name of the list of close friends that Umbrella had taken. Once she got out of this hell hole, she'd meet up with Chris and put an end to Umbrella, Chris and another strike team were on their way to England to infiltrate Umbrella's head quarters. Jill had side tracked all the way back to where she'd started, hoping that maybe Dario had lived till now. But when she got there she had found him dead, and dropped a few zombies which is what she was doing now.  
  
Jill searched the inside of the large container for anything that might do her even the slightest bit of good. Jill smiled as she found a box of ammo and,  
  
"A diary?" Jill's mind said as she picked up the small diary, it read,  
  
I can't help but wonder if anyone will read these words, but writing them will help me maintain my sanity if nothing else. After I've become a meal for those undead monsters, will the G.I.'s responsible for sealing off the town laugh upon discovering my corpse? So is this how it's supposed to end? I don't want to die, I'm just not ready..... My wife, daughter, mother.... My entire family has been killed. But none of that matters anymore. Right now, my life is the only important thing. That's all that matters. I never would have pictured my end to be like this. I had so much left to do. Rather than becoming a salesman, I should have tried my hand at being a novelist. It's what I've always wanted, but my mother would only tell me you have a long way to go. Why did I ever listen to her? But this looks like the end for the great Dario Rosso, novelist extraordinaire. Cut down before his prime.  
  
Jill closed the diary then closed her eyes, she found it kind of sad but it had been his choice to stay there and he wasn't anyone she was going to shed any tears over. Jill had to stop taking so much time thinking, and hurry up, they needed to get out of the city before Nemesis killed them all.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody found himself staring at the statue of Mayor Harris, not the most lovely mayor in his opinion. He was more then likely corrupt, him and Chief Iorns, Chief Iorns was a fat prick. More times then one Cody had the displeasure of having little talks with Iorns, he'd usually ignore every word Iorns said then walk out of his office. But Cody wasn't there for memories, he'd encountered a puzzle, and he needed the book that was in the statues hands. After removing the book Cody quickly headed back toward the shopping district. Cody was trying to be as quite as possible since he was out of ammo.  
  
"Out of ammo and out of luck, if you don't hurry up they are going to leave with out you, and here you are; trying to complete a puzzle that could have no irrelevance to any of this" Cody's mind told him, but something else in him told him that they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Cody had passed through the shopping district and headed down hill, past the restaurant and to a wall that had a book in it. Cody switched the books and decided to go with his gut feeling, Cody hurried back through the shopping district again and back to the statue. This time he placed the book he'd taken in the statues' arms. There was a clicking noise and it revealed a red button. Cody pressed the red button and the statue turned all the way around and at the bottom of the back a small door opened. Revealing a large battery,  
  
"What the hell?" Cody said to himself, Cody bent down and picked up the battery. Why would he need a battery? His mind was racing with suggestions but none were making any sense. It was to heavy to lug around for long, with the excess weight he'd be target for any number of the creatures that were roaming Raccoon. His best bet was to. . . "Wait a minute. . . . . Didn't that lift back at that construction looking place need a battery?" Cody said to himself, Cody then turned and ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill headed back toward the Trolley with the jumper cables and mixed oil,  
  
"Maybe Carlos found the fuse, if not we could be here a while" Jill said to herself,  
  
* * *  
  
After placing the lift battery into the lift Cody found himself at some sort of power planet, Cody turned the power switch on and made his way to the Voltage Regulator. Cody pushed a few buttons, not exactly sure of what to do. Somehow he had to get the doors open, hopefully he'd be able to find some ammo or something before returning to the streets. That's when the machine started to blink and door A opened. Cody dashed over to the door and found a fuse on the shelf.  
  
"Bingo" Cody said, smirking he stuffed the fuse into his pocket, suddenly, Cody heard the sound of shuffling feet at the entrance. Cody rushed out from the room and found dozens of zombies trying to break in, Cody's heart skipped a beat and he began to sweat. "I don't have any ammo! I can't take them on! I'm dead!" Cody cried out, backing up in complete fear. This was it, he was-  
  
Cody backed into the voltage generator and it began to over load, Cody dropped to the ground as a fury of blue and white shaded beams of electricity spat out, clinging to anything metal. Cody could hear the sounds of the zombies spasming, the generator popped and smoke began to rise as it all stopped. Cody stood up and his nose was assaulted with the stench of fried decayed skin. Cody looked around, he'd managed to survive once again, but he knew that didn't mean he was safe just yet. The generator was fried but thankfully it had trigged the other door open. Cody rushed in and searched desperately for anything that would do him some good. There, on the shelf was a case of fifty magnum bullets, this made Cody smile ear to ear. After loading the chamber with a new set of bullets Cody headed back the way he'd come.  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
Cody's heart skipped a beat again, no, it couldn't be, Cody looked up and saw a giant black mass jumping at him. Cody turned and broke into a full run as he heard the asphalt explode as it landed. But why? He wasn't with Jill, why was the Nemesis after him now!? Cody turned the corner with all his speed, he could hear the Nemesis's thundering foot steps behind him. Cody reached the lift and stopped, placing his hand on the switch he looked at the Nemesis, it was just standing there; at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Sttarrsss" it howled,  
  
"I'm not S.T.A.R.S." Cody said softly, putting his thumb against the button, trying not to make any sudden movements.  
  
"Sttarrsss" it cried out again,  
  
"Go to hell!" Cody spat, pushing the button in, the lift slowly starting to crank,  
  
"Sttarrsss!!!" it screamed, a massive, loud, deep and desperate voice that shook the entire hallway, as it bent it's waist and knees, looked at him, it seemed to growl as it pushed off the ground in a dynamic lunge that sent cracks down the pavement. The lift was going down but slow,  
  
"HURRY UP!!" Cody screamed, but as the Nemesis reached him, it stopped, standing upright and bending it's arms at it's side. Tilting it's head back and screaming wordlessly, bellowing to the stars above. Cody was almost down the shaft when the Nemesis looked back down at him. One fleshy tentacle coming out from under it's sleeve, lashing around like a snake. Cody's eyes widened, Cody grabbed for his magnum and lined it up with the monster's knee cap. But before Cody could do a thing he was snatched up off the lift and into the air by the Nemesis. It held him level with his face,  
  
"Sttarrsss" it growled, with out thinking Cody rammed the magnum into Nemesis's forehead as it brought it's other hand up. And Cody began to pull the trigger, each, massive blast made the Nemesis stumble back, and finally as Cody clicked empty, the Nemesis let go of Cody and fell backwards, Cody fell down the hole and onto the lift. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Cody collected him self, turning and limping as he broke into a full sprint. He knew the Nemesis was to broad for the lift's shaft, and that they couldn't leave with out him because he had the fuse, but he didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted this nightmare to be over and this would be the only way. Cody was pleased with himself, even though he'd kill for a few pain killers right now. Cody had just had a to close, encounter with the Nemesis.  
  
"Why did it attack me? I am not S.T.A.R.S. Why would it want anything to do with me? Damn this just keeps getting better and better" Cody said to himself, Cody slowed down once he made it to the shopping district. But as he closed the door behind him he heard walking. But it was to light to be human,  
  
"Oh God. . . . Not another creature . . . . God Please no!" Cody's mind screamed,  
  
Cody slowly walked forward when-  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Cody yelled, he practically jumped out of his skin as a dog walked around the corner. But this was no normal dog, it's ribs were exposed and just like the zombies, patches of skin were missing.  
  
"Good dog. . ." Cody said, his voice trembling, Cody took a step back and the dog took a step forward. "all the doggies in the house go - woof- woof- " Cody said, and immediately wondered why he had.  
  
"It's insanity setting in" Cody's mind said, Cody pointed the magnum forward. The dog barked then ran at him, Cody fired once, the entire side of the dog's head exploded sending fragments of it's skull across the hallway. The dog's body spilled forward, tumbling over itself as Cody heard many more dogs coming. Cody kept the magnum trained forward, another dog tore around the corner and Cody fired again, the bullet entered through the dog's eye and blew the entire back of it's head open as it too, tumbled to the ground. Cody needed to reload again, Cody swung the barrel out as another dog tore around the corner. Quickly fumbling a bullet in Cody had no time to fully load it, Cody pulled the trigger,  
  
-click-  
  
The dog was almost there, he pulled the trigger again,  
  
-click-  
  
Cody was now more frightened then ever, the dog jumped into the air at him, Cody pointed the gun at it's neck and fired. This time, the gun flashed and the dog's throat exploded, Cody dropped to the floor as the dog collided with the door behind him, Cody heard the sickening sound of bones crushing as it slammed into it. The dog's body fell limply behind him, and with one last whimper, it died in a pool of blood. Cody waited for a moment then began to walk forward again, it was like now that he had a way out everything was trying to kill him.  
  
"Yeah. . . . Just my luck" Cody whispered to himself as he turned the corner, walking forward again and heading up a small set of cement stairs. Cody paused for a moment as he placed his hand on the bar like door knob that was attached to the glass platted door. Cody closed his eyes slightly and pushed it open, the door rang as the cold September air rushed in. Cody stepped forward and began to make his way across the street and back toward the City Hall entrance.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Cody nearly had a heart attack as the glass display case behind him exploded,  
  
CAW!  
  
The loud cry of several birds cut into the air and Cody felt a new surge of adrenaline pump through his veins. Cody heard the fluttering of wings pushing against wind as he turned and saw a flock of over sized birds fly for him. Cody pointed his gun forward and fired, the shot hit one bird direct on and it exploded under the fire of the bullet. That's when Cody felt something slash him, just behind his ear, Cody threw his hands into the air and smacked a few away as he fired wildly into the air. He heard his bullets collide with a few birds.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill mixed the two oils together inside the parking garage, she had everything they needed so far, except that damned fuse, she couldn't find it anywhere, Jill sighed slightly, she had a plan. She'd take the oil to the Trolley and add put it in the tank, hopefully, by then Carlos would have returned with a fuse for them to use. If not, well she didn't want to think much about the if not. But, in the background, Jill could hear faint gunfire. It couldn't be Carlos because he had an automatic, not Mikhail because he was to hurt to get off his feet. And it sure wasn't Nicholai because he was dead, it sounded more like a magnum. Could it be Cody!? She never really witnessed him die, and he was the only one she knew that was carrying around a magnum, it was a slim chance, but a possible one, Jill decided not to waste anymore time, because if it was Cody, he was going to need her help. Jill finished mixing the oil and headed out. As she came out into the bigger part of the garage, she hid behind a crate and disposed of the few zombies that were walking around. Jill broke into a full run across the garage when, the ground began to quake. Jill's legs felt like they were rubber as she was knocked about, and then, she heard a crumbling noise and the ground dropped beneath her. She grabbed a hold of the side of the hole and hung there, in front of a large van. That's when something in the van began to full forward.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jill cried out as she let go, falling into the darkness, Jill landed in dirty, mud like water as she lunged forward and the crater smacked down behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Once the final bird dropped Cody ran a finger down the back of his ear, there was a gash there, he pulled his finger back and looked at the blood on his finger tips. He sighed deeply, this time he'd been lucky, but next time he might not be so lucky.  
  
"This damn city just keeps getting better and better, huge frakenstien monsters, ugly mutations, zombies, zombie dogs, and now zombie birds. What next? Godzilla? Maybe Dracula?" Cody mumbled to himself, nothing, and he ment nothing could possibly surprise him now.  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
Except for that! Cody was stunned and shocked at the fact that after out loading six bullets, straight into the Nemesis's forehead, that it was still alive.  
  
"What am I going to need to kill that thing!? A nuclear bomb!?" Cody yelled to himself and he spun around. Taking yet another deep breath he pulled the doors to the park open and closed them behind him. Cody paused for a moment, the Nemesis was behind him somewhere, but he servayed the area for anything that could harm him. Nothing, Cody smiled and ran forward,  
  
CRASH!  
  
CRASH!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Three, boarded up windows exploded as zombies lunged through them, Cody this time nearly had a heart attack. Cody raised his gun as the zombies slowly stumbled to their feet. Cody pulled the trigger and hit one directly in the temple. It's head practically exploded off it's shoulders as it tumbled over. Cody fired two more times, the first shot hitting a zombie directly in the face and caving it in. The last one lunged for him, Cody dropped back and pulled the trigger three more times. Each bullet tore into the zombie's decaying chest, ripping it open and spewing blood out onto the ground. Cody stayed there for a moment, because for some reason, all kinds of creatures were after him-  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
Cody heard the Nemesis's cry as a door in front of him opened, Cody could hear it's mammoth foot steps as it made it's way toward him. When it spotted Cody it threw it's misshapen head back and it growl-screamed. Cody took a step back, the Nemesis was one him before he knew what to do. It had him by the front of his shirt, holding him high into the air. Growling, it tossed him into a wall, Cody smacked into the wall and fell forward, his magnum spilling out in front of him and sliding across the ground. Cody lunged for it but he was intercepted half way by the Nemesis, it picked him back up and heaved him into a row of wooden boards. The wood splintered around him as he crashed to the ground, his body was in more pain then his brain could recognize. The Nemesis was playing around with him, but he knew that even if the Nemesis didn't do it intentionally, a few more throws like that and he'd be dead. But why was the Nemesis after him? It was after S.T.A.R.S right? Cody was looking face down at the cement when he felt his body being yanked back into the air. Cody was thrown a good eight or nine feet before his body came crashing down. Cody screamed in pure pain, but what he saw in front of him soothed the pain for the time being. Cody jerked up his magnum, the Nemesis was heading back for him. As Cody felt himself being pulled into the air he leveled his magnum with the Nemesis's head. But this time the Nemesis wasn't going to throw him, he was forming some sort of bio-hazardous sphere. Cody aimed and fired again, and even after he emptied the gun into the Nemesis's head and it dropped him. Cody reloaded and fired off another six shots. This time a pool of purple blood began to form around the Nemesis. Had he killed it? Now just wasn't the time to stay and find out the answer to that question, the Nemesis had been hit pretty heavily before and still managed to get back to it's feet and resume the presuit.  
  
Cody tried to run, he tried his hardest but his body hurt to much to even walk fast. The Nemesis had really torn him up. Cody clutched his side and limped slowly toward the next door. Cody opened it and limped through the alley, out another door, and he knew he was coming close to finally getting the hell out of this hell city. That's when Cody felt the Earth shaking under him, Cody fell down and the ground around him began to crack, Cody's eyes widened as he lunged for the part of the side walk that wasn't cracked but didn't make it before the sidewalk caved in. Cody fell into the dark hole, as he hit the bottom he could feel cold water splashing over him. He slowly got to his feet and looked around. He was in some type of sewer system, Cody smiled at the sight of an emergency ladder. Now all he had to do was lower it, Cody passed a small opening in the wall which looked like a small tunnel that lead to no where when-  
  
Something lashed at him, Cody got a small glance at it, it looked like a large worm with huge teeth! Cody hid behind a wall, crouched down and gun held against his chest,  
  
"OH GREAT! ZOMBIES, CREATURES, THE NEMESIS, ZOMBIE BIRDS! ZOMBIE DOGS!! AND NOW THE CREATURE FROM THE TREMORS MOVIE!" Cody yelled out, Cody tore back around the corner as it lunged for him and started firing. The creature let out a high pitched cry as he blasted it with his magnum. Cody jumped to smack the switch on the side and the worm slammed into him. Throwing him against a wall, Cody hit it and fell forward. Somehow, he got back to his feet rushing over to the other end, he flipped the last switch and heard the ladder coming down as the worm slammed into him again. Cody slammed against the wall and fell forward, before he hit the ground he grabbed the ladder and began to slowly pull himself up it. When he reached the top he was out in an alley, just ahead was a burning inferno, and a bunch of wood stacked up. Cody tumbled slowly toward it, when he got to the wood he pulled himself onto it. Just ahead was the Trolley, "Must get the fuse to Jill" Cody mumbled weakly, Cody made his way to the Trolley and opened the door. As he stumbled in he found Carlos working on the engine. And another mercenary laying on the bench, Carlos turned around and saw Cody, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"CODY! Your alive!" Carlos shouted, Cody pulled the fuse out of his pocket and went to hand it to Carlos, as he was enveloped in darkness as his wounds set in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where am I?" Cody's voice echoed in the darkness, Cody looked around and saw nothing but pure darkness. But he could hear footsteps coming to him, and finally Wesley took one step forward and it pulled him out of the shadows. "Wesley!" Cody shouted,  
  
"Don't talk to me like I am your friend" Wesley hissed,  
  
"But.." Cody started,  
  
"But nothing! I listen to you all the time, it's always lets do this and lets do that, and I always did it. You always knew everything huh!? Always, you always knew what was best, you were wrong this time! And because of you I am dead, do you know how it feels to have your chest ripped open while you are still alive?" Wesley yelled out, taking a step toward him, "Huh, do you!?"  
  
"No Wesley, I am sorry"  
  
"Sorry won't help now will it!? Sorry isn't going to bring me back to life, and its your fault, all your fault! Your nothing but a screw up, you always have been, you'll never amount to anything and that's why your mom abandoned you when you were a baby!"  
  
Wesley grabbed a hold of him, digging his bony fingers into his shoulder, causing blood to run freely down his back. Wesley's face began to turn pasty white, puss oozing down his face, now when he talked, his voice was deep and it echoed. "Your going to die here Cody! You aren't going to make it out alive! And I'll be watching you, laughing as your flesh gets ripped from your body and consumed by the zombies"  
  
Wesley's skin began to fall off of him in great hunks, fresh, crimson blood running down from his many wounds. And in a blink of an eye, Wesley became the Nemesis, it wrapped it's hand around his neck and shoved him backwards. Cody landed on the dark ground with a loud thud, that's when he felt hands, grabbing onto his arms and legs, holding him down.  
  
"HELP ME!! SOMEBODY!"  
  
"Your going to die!"  
  
"No Jill please help!"  
  
Cody could feel himself being pulled into the zombies dark abyss, that's when a light swung back, luminating the side of a zombies rotting face. Cody's eyes widened as maggots began to work their way up him.  
  
"Now you see how it feels!"  
  
The maggots covered every inch of his body, digging into his skin, and crawling beneath his skin. Cody glanced down at his left arm, and his wrist exploded, maggots flying out as blood oozed out. Cody could feel more eruptions all over his body as the maggots broke free, that's when the Nemesis brought it's large hand down on his face, crushing his skull and silencing him forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Cody shot up and yelled, Carlos and Jill both turned and looked at him, he was laying on the bench inside the Trolley. Jill rushed to him,  
  
"Oh thank god your okay!" Jill said, facing him, Cody was hysterical,  
  
"I'm going to die Jill! It's after me!" Cody shouted hysterically, and finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Cody broke down and started to cry, Jill hugged him tight and let him cry in her shoulder.  
  
"There, there come on Cody you got to pull yourself together, what is after you?" Jill said, her tone was soothing,  
  
"The Nemesis, after I got split up from you guys I ran into him twice, well more like he ran into me" Cody explained, his voice was trembling,  
  
"The kid actually survived two run in's with the Nemesis? Incredible" Jill's mind said, Jill looked at him for a moment,  
  
"But why would the Nemesis be chasing you too? Your not S.T.A.R.S." Jill said, Carlos walked past them and toward the front of the Trolley. The one thing that was really bugging Jill now was why the Nemesis had hunted down Cody, but she'd have to save her questions for later. Cody laid back against the wall and closed his eyes, Jill turned and walked to the front of the Trolley. Carlos was already at the controls and the Trolley began to move.  
  
"So, what did you find out Jill? I wasn't able to get anything out of him, he passed out as soon as he got here" Carlos said,  
  
"Well, it seems that our friend the Nemesis had also been chasing after him, he's had two run in's with it. Surprisingly he's alive, he wasn't in the best shape but I'd say that medical kit fixed him up pretty good. He didn't say how he'd survived the explosion back at the garage but we owe him a lot. He brought us the fuse, and now we can finally-" Jill started,  
  
CRASH!  
  
Jill stumbled as the Trolley car rocked violently, first she heard the sound of glass shattering and wood crunching from the other car, then Cody and Mikhail both let out a loud cry. Jill tore into the next Trolley car to find: Mikhail was struggling to his feet, using his rifle to prop him up. The entire side of the Trolley had been ripped off and there was the Nemesis, looming over Cody who was backing up in fear. Before Jill could even process her next thought, the Nemesis had Cody in it's grip. Holding him high in the air it bellowed out,  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
Then, in one quick action the Nemesis threw Cody into a weak part of the Trolley wall and it collapsed and fell through, sending Cody flying outside of the fast moving Trolley.  
  
"NO!!" Jill screamed, holding her gun forward she out loaded the entire clip into the Nemesis's chest but it kept coming. Soon Mikhail joined in,  
  
"Get out!" Mikhail shouted, Jill glanced at him, he was holding a grenade, one trembling finger through the pin.  
  
"No, Mikhail you go, get behind me, I'll hold him off!" Jill shouted,  
  
"GET OUT!" Mikhail screamed again, he pulled the pin and looked at her, "I'm already dead do it now" Mikhail ordered, Jill lowered her gun then turned and left Mikhail with  
  
the Nemesis.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody hung on tight to the bars on the side of the Trolley, he was on the outside of the first car now. Maybe if he smacked the window Jill or Carlos might notice him,  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
A brilliant explosion of fire erupted in the cart behind him, shaking one of his hands loose and making him loose balance. Cody swung back up and grabbed the bar, back to having both hands on the bar. Just in time, the Trolley was thrown from it's tracks and sent on a unstoppable rampage down the street. Cody felt the impact of the Trolley crashing through a car, sending great plumes of sparks at him. A high-pitched metal scream assaulting his ears. Cody heard the emergency brakes squeal, Cody couldn't hold on any longer, he was thrown from the Trolley like a bull rider off a bull. Cody instinctively tucked his head between his legs and wrapped his arms around himself. The force of the throw caused him to skid back first across the road. Going a good twenty miles per hour, Cody closed his eyes, accepting what was about to be is death when-  
  
His body started to slow down, he could the feel the road moving slower and slower under him. Cody put his feet in front of him and stopped himself, trembling, he got to his feet, and much to his surprise, Chris's jacket had saved him. Cody took it off and saw a huge hole in it where the asphalt had eaten through it. But that's as far as it had gotten, just ahead was the wrecked remains of the train which were ablaze. Thick black smoke poured into the sky as Cody climbed over the debris.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill turned around at the sound of rocks shifting and saw Cody stumble into view. His chin was bleeding and his jacket was gone. Leaving him with one, torn, ragged black shirt on, rips in it exposed his chest.  
  
"Cody!" Jill called out, running up to him and hugging him,  
  
"Ohh, not so hard" Cody complained, Jill smiled slightly and let him go,  
  
"Your like a New York Cockroach" Jill laughed,  
  
"Yeah well I feel like one that got stepped on a few times" Cody joked,  
  
"Okay well, good news, all we have to do is ring the clock tower's bells and we will be out of here" Jill said,  
  
"Really?" Cody asked, Jill sensed the eagerness in his voice,  
  
"Yes" Jill replied,  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" Cody asked, Jill smirked, Cody and Jill both made it across the courtyard and into the lavish clock tower. A wide marble staircase dominated the entire room, above on the second floor were stained-glass windows. There were doors on both sides of the room, a couple of polished tables, all in all pretty elegant. Cody looked to his left and jumped back at what he saw, Five male corpses laid outspread on the ground, crimson blood puddle under them, they were dressed in military get up. Not far from them was the bullet-riddled body of a zombie. Cody wasn't about to even get near those bodies until he saw a duffel bag by them. Cody rushed to it, Jill followed behind, Cody unzipped it and Cody's eyes lit up. Inside he found 40mm grenade cartridges, also inside Cody found a combat knife, and a whole shit load of magnum cartridges, fit with easy loaders. Cody smiled and stuffed as many as he could into his side back, he saw Jill crack open her grenade launcher and stuff a cartridge in. She pulled the back down and used the force to close the grenade launcher like he'd seen in movies.  
  
"Well now all we have to do is find the damn button, push it, and we are out of here" Jill said,  
  
"We can check upstairs first" Cody said, Jill nodded and they started up.  
  
The second floor was merly a balcony that over looked the front room, Cody and Jill made their way to the left and out another door that lead them to a balcony. Cody smirked at just how easy all this was turning out. All he and Jill had to do now was climb the ladder, ring the bell, and wait for the helicopter to whisk them away. Cody climbed up first, hurrying around the machine and searching through the gears to find the button. And he did, but when Cody saw that a gear was missing, his anger turned to hate, and his hate turned to fear. Cody let out a low whine then dropped to his knees,  
  
"We're doomed" Cody said,  
  
"Oh come on, the gear has to be around here somewhere, all we have to do is find it" Jill said, Cody sighed and slowly returned to his feet,  
  
"Why not? What do I got to loose besides my life? And hey it might be fun" Cody mumbled, Jill laughed slightly at him. Cody was to busy moaning and groaning at the fact that this all wasn't over that he didn't see Jill bend down and pick up a postcard off the ground. Cody then spared her a glance, wondering what she was doing as she began to read it aloud.  
  
"St.Michael Clock Tower, Raccoon City" She said, reading the top,  
  
"Oh well no duh" Cody said,  
  
" 'Give your soul to the goddess. Put your hands together and pray before her'"  
  
Cody dropped to his knees and put his hands together,  
  
"Oh goddess please give me the damn missing gear, so I can get the hell out of this hell" Cody said,  
  
"Ha. Ha I think that the gear may be where ever these clocks on the postcard are, it's another puzzle, well, like the puzzles I ran into at the Spencer Estate, well the good thing is we know the clocks are here" Jill said,  
  
"Them being here, and us having them in our possession are two highly different things" Cody said,  
  
"Come on, we are wasting time lets just search for these clocks, and hope we run into Carlos along the way" Jill suggested,  
  
"All right, why not? Lets go" Cody said,  
  
* * *  
  
By the time Cody and Jill had reached the back rooms Jill was ready to admit defeat. They'd searched the entire Clock Tower, picking locks, slogging through hallways, adding a few new corpses to the Clock Tower's massacre scene. Along the way Jill told Cody everything that had happened at the Spencer Estate, and everything she knew about Umbrella Inc.  
  
"So the mansion in the woods was filled with zombies too?" Cody asked,  
  
"yea, hundreds of them" Jill replied,  
  
"Man.... So your telling me that say a few zombies escaped from the mansion and that's who were committing all those murders?"  
  
"yea, I'd say so, Zombies and zombie dogs escaped" Jill said,  
  
"you don't suppose that maybe a few of those Hunters and Lab monsters, or maybe even that Tyrant you were talking about escaped and could be walking around the city right now do you?" Cody asked,  
  
"To tell you the truth I am not sure, well not one hundred percent anyway, but after the mansion exploded the murders stopped" Jill explained,  
  
"But, is it possible that maybe one of those monsters could have been the one's who spread this virus?" Cody asked,  
  
"That's a good question, but I don't have the answer to it" Jill replied,  
  
"Well. . . . We know it wasn't air born or we'd have it, so it had to come through a bite of some sort" Cody explained,  
  
"Well, the Hunters and the lab monsters don't bite you, they rip you apart" Jill explained,  
  
"yeah, your probably right, but man, when I first heard out about the S.T.A.R.S insident I thought you guys were nuts" Cody said,  
  
"Well I don't blame you, if I hadn't seen it for my own eyes and someone else would have said it, I wouldn't have believed" Jill said,  
  
"But I didn't believe the other stuff that Chief Iorns said about you guys, like you being drug dealers and alcoholics" Cody said,  
  
"Why thanks"  
  
"I just thought maybe you'd puffed the magic dragon once to many" Cody joked,  
  
"Hey!" Jill yelled out,  
  
"I'm just kidding" Cody said,  
  
The next room they entered had stacks of chairs everywhere, on the wall were three statues, busts of women, and in the corner, were two huddled up corpses, a couple holding each other. Cody looked a way a bit but found a small journal next to them, Cody picked it up and began to read.  
  
September 26th  
  
It's only been three hours since the mission started, but the team is down to me and Campbell. The number of zombies if far greater than we expected. There is no hope left for this city. We have already injected the antibody for the virus, but I'm not sure that it will work. I don't know if I will survive.....  
  
Cody turned the page,  
  
September 27th  
  
We managed to reach the clock tower. Out of desperation we robbed some wounded members of their weapons and used the surviving citizens as decoys. We were taught to do this in order to survive in the battlefield, but I never enjoyed it. However, a girl showed up at the clock tower before me. She is one of the survivors. She looks  
  
just like my sister before she starved to death....  
  
Cody turned the page,  
  
September 28th  
  
I wanted to evacuated as soon as possible, but the girl didn't. Her father insisted that he wouldn't leave this city where his beloved wife rest in peace. I really wanted to save the girl, but Campbell said, "All I care about is our lives." That's how I felt before, but now...... The clock tower has become a dangerous place and I don't want to make any more mistakes.  
  
Cody closed the journal, once again the sick realization of what was going on flooded his mind. Cody turned around and saw Jill placing orbs onto trays,  
  
"What are you doing?" Cody asked,  
  
"It's a weight puzzle, you see, it says put your hands together for the goddess, it really means, for the clock hands to go together. Every time I put one of the orbs on the hands on the clock spin in a direction" Jill explained,  
  
"hmm"  
  
"Could you give me a hand please?" Jill asked, Cody smirked and walked over to her,  
  
"Leave it to me" Cody said, taking the orbs from Jill,  
  
"You know the right order?" Jill asked,  
  
"No" Cody replied,  
  
"Then that's your plan?" Jill asked,  
  
"Simple" Cody replied,  
  
"Okay, well lets see it" Jill said, eagerly,  
  
"Ine Meanie, miney, moe" Cody started to repeated, moving his finger from tray to tray. Jill slapped her forehead,  
  
"I should have never asked" She muttered,  
  
"Ha!" Cody called out, placing one of the orbs into a tray,  
  
"You know, I should have expected this" Jill said out loud,  
  
Cody seemed to be ignoring her as he repeated the process two more times. And finally, both the clocks hands touched twelve. Then the face of the clock itself feel out, pushed out by something. Behind it was hallow, but inside the hallow hole was a glittering gear. Cody smiled and snatched it up,  
  
"I am invincible" Cody said aloud,  
  
"You did it!" Jill yelled out,  
  
"Yeah I know I did" Cody joked,  
  
"I always knew you could" Jill said, Cody looked at her like she was crazy for a moment then smiled.  
  
"Okay, so now all we have to do is put this in the engine to the bell's and hit the button and we are out of here?" Cody asked,  
  
"Yup, all we have to do is take that back up there, put it in the engine, ring the bells and wait for out helicopter to come" Jill said,  
  
"Alight then, what are we standing around here for!? Lets blow this popcical stand!" Cody yelled out, Jill nodded and smirked at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody watched Jill climb the ladder to the where the bells were, Cody smiled knowing in only a few minutes it would all be over.  
  
"So lets go over this again, when they ask who we are, you are, what was her name again?" Cody called out,  
  
"Sarah!" Jill called back down,  
  
"Oh yeah, right Sarah and I am your son .. . . What's my name again?" Cody called back up,  
  
"Dan!" Jill yelled back,  
  
"Okay, so you are my mother Sarah and we got taken here by Carlos, though we aren't sure where he is" Cody called up, 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Correct" Jill called back, Cody smirked and turned around, and almost like magic, Nemesis was there. His face more mutilated then it had been when he'd first seen him. It snarled at him and out from under it's sleeve fleshy tentacles snaked out. Lashing about like a headless snake.  
  
"Sttarrsss" Nemesis bellowed, Cody took a step back and it took one mammoth step forward.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill heard the insane cry of the monster and grabbed her grenade launcher, she ran back to the ladder and saw the Nemesis right next to Cody, ready to attack, but if he fired she'd most definitely hit Cody also.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey ugly!" Jill called out, Cody turned and saw the Nemesis swing around and face Jill.  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
Cody had only an instant to think but that's all he needed, Cody yanked the power cord out from in the spotlight, Jill looked at him confused,  
  
"Fry you son of a bitch" Cody called out, The Nemesis turned around, taking a step toward him, placing it's foot in a large puddle of water. That was Cody's Q, he gave the cord one more yank and it broke off from the spotlight. The Nemesis jerked up right as a brilliant spectacle of lights went off, white but shaded blue streams of electricity shot up the Nemesis causing it to convulse. And finally, the braker beside Cody exploded in flames and the cord lost power. The Nemesis staggered left, then staggered right, finally collapsing to the ground. Acrid smoke rising and curling off the Nemesis's body.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Jill called down, standing on the ladder,  
  
"Yeah I am fine, can you hit that button so we can get out of here now?" Cody called back,  
  
"Yeah!" Jill called back down,  
  
Cody was suddenly aware of how attractive Jill was, Cody smacked himself on the forehead. Not only was she old enough to be his mother, no wait.... Cody counted in his head quickly and realized that she probably wasn't near old enough to be his mother but that didn't matter! She was way out of his age group,  
  
"It's insanity setting in" Cody's mind reminded him, Cody smirked a little,  
  
"I got it!" Jill called back down, Cody was suddenly over whelmed with joy when he heard the chorus of chiming bells. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Jill and Cody blew out of the front doors to the Clock Tower, Cody could see the helicopter not far from them. He could see the pilot smiling down at them, Cody smirked as Jill began to wave her arms.  
  
"Over here! We're over here!" Jill screamed, the pilot swerved the helicopter in their direction.  
  
"We're saved, it's finally over" Cody called out, his words being lost in the sound of a weapon being discharged to their right. Cody and Jill both looked to see the surface to air missile hover in front of them for a moment. Then the back of it lit up in fire and shot past them, leaving only a trail of smoke behind it.  
  
"No" Jill whispered, Cody stared into the sky as the missile plowed into the 'choper and exploded. The entire side of the 'choper exploded in flames and fire and burning glass spouted out from the cockpit as the 'choper swerved from side to side. Cody grabbed the dazed Jill by her arm and yanked them behind the fountain as-  
  
-The helicopter crashed into the clock tower, burning hunks of metal raining down like a meteor shower. A loud whining noise blew over them as it plunged through the clock tower roof and into the lobby. Cody covered his head as the door and windows exploded, burning glass and metal shot from the windows and the 'copter's back propeller blew out the door and shot across the courtyard. Above it all, Cody and Jill could hear the Nemesis's demonic cry. Cody and Jill's hopes for survival joined the 'chopter in it's burning grave. Cody heard two loud thuds, as he turned he could see the Nemesis heading toward them. Cody aimed his magnum and began to fire, running the Nemesis's side he kept firing trying to keep the Nemesis away from Jill. The Nemesis turned and lunged, not allowing Cody the time to move the Nemesis plowed it's rocket launcher into Cody's gut, pushing up he used it to catapult Cody across the burning courtyard. Cody felt his ribs give as he slammed into the hard ground which knocked the air out of him. The Nemesis lifted the rocket launcher to it's giant shoulder and aimed it at Cody. Cody pushed off the ground as the ground behind him exploded, the explosion throwing Cody a few extra feet forward. Cody slammed into the ground and skidded a few feet, the Nemesis leveled it's rocket launcher with Cody's head when-  
  
A loud uproar of automatic fire flooded Cody's ears, Cody glanced up and saw Carlos standing a few feet back, firing at the Nemesis. The Nemesis turned it's sights from Cody and to Carlos. Allowing Cody the time to get his magnum, reload it and join in fire as he began to get to his feet. Cody heard a popping noise and he jumped back as a buckshot-loaded grenade sent a blast of thousands of pellets across the courtyard. Most of it missed, but a good number of the pellets collided with the Nemesis. It stumbled forward a bit, but aimed it's rocket launcher at Carlos. In the same instant, Carlos and the Nemesis both fired, and in a massive flare of light the Nemesis's rocket launcher was obliterated and sent Carlos and the Nemesis both flying backwards.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill broke the grenade launcher open again and this time loaded it with a flame round. The Nemesis was getting back up, she pointed her gun forward as-  
  
Something tore into her shoulder, a sharp stinging sensation rushing through her arm, followed up by a terrible heat that swarmed over her body.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody's eyes widened as he saw the tentacle tear into Jill's arm,  
  
"NO!" Cody screamed, pointing his magnum forward he shot the tentacle and it split in half. Dropping from Jill's shoulder and trashing about on the ground, The Nemesis roared loudly and Jill stumbled back. Broken and bruised Cody rushed to her aid, catching her before she fell on the ground. Jill looked up at him, then passed out, Cody held her tight for a moment then grabbed the grenade launcher. The Nemesis charged for him,  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Cody yelled out, leveling the grenade launcher with the Nemesis's head and firing. At such close range, the flame round exploded, searing heat washing over both the Nemesis and Cody. Cody was knocked back and the Nemesis was set ablaze, Cody fell backwards and his entire world went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Carlos got to his feet in time to see the Nemesis retreating, Carlos out loaded the rest of his clip into the back of the burning Nemesis and it collapsed in a pile of burning wood. Carlos slowly made his way across the courtyard, there he saw both Cody and Jill on the ground. Carlos rushed over to Cody and picked him up, carrying him on his shoulder Carlos bent down to Jill who was bleeding at the shoulder.  
  
"Don't die on me" He whispered, picking Jill up and heading toward the chapel.  
  
* * *  
  
October First, Sun Down  
  
24 Hours After Resident Evil 2  
  
Cody stared into the sky, rain clouds all around him, the rain was falling around him pretty rapidly. Drenching his clothes and allowing rain to run down his face, Cody clenched his fists at his side. Tears were lost in the rain that was running down his cheeks, Cody stood there, head facing the sky, rain running down him. Fragments of the events that had taken place through out the past few days briefly running through his head. The voices of all his lost friends hurt him the most. The rain had extinguished all the fire that had been caused by the 'chopter. In the background Cody could see a large, black cloud in the sky, it wasn't a rain cloud. Little under a day ago, Cody had heard a loud explosion coming from the police station. When he'd looked he could see a fire burning freely, the flames were high enough that he'd been able to spot them. Someone, or something had torched the police station and a good number of blocks around it. This had led to the uncontrollable fire that was now raging in uptown Raccoon city. Cody stared into the sky again, there were too many questions running through his mind and to little answers. Nothing would be the same anymore, something in him had changed. He could feel it, but he was used to change, and he never got to attached to one place for to long, he felt things were best that way. Cody finally looked down at the ground, his hopes for getting out of Raccoon alive had been shattered. He knew that he was trapped in the city, for what could be an eternity.  
  
"Your going to die here Cody! You aren't going to make it out alive! And I'll be watching you, laughing as your flesh gets ripped from your body and consumed by the zombies" Wesley's voice echoed through his head, Cody turned away and placed his hand on the door knob. He twisted it and walked back into the chapel,  
  
"Hey, there you are" Carlos called out, Cody turned around and saw Carlos walking toward him. "I found a case of water and canned food in the chapel if your hungry, but beside that Jill has been infected with the virus. I am going to the hospital to find the vaccine for it" Carlos said,  
  
"WHAT!?" Cody cried out,  
  
"It's Okay Cody, she'll be fine"  
  
"Let me go with you and help" Cody suggested,  
  
"No, Jill wants you to stay here with her, she's been calling for you for the past thirty minutes" Carlos replied, Carlos turned and headed for the door,  
  
"Hey Carlos" Cody called out,  
  
"Yeah?" Called called back,  
  
"Thanks for saving me from the Nemesis" Cody said,  
  
"No problem" Carlos replied, grabbing the handle of the door and pushing it open. Cody turned and headed through another door into the chapel. Closing the door quietly behind him, Cody looked at the raised alter where Jill laid. She seemed to be awake, Cody took another step forward and Jill turned her head to him.  
  
"There you are" Jill said weakly, Cody walked a little faster and in no time was looking down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . . I wasn't able to save you from the Nemesis. . . I just" Cody trailed off,  
  
"It's okay, besides, you did save me from it, I don't know anyone who would have squared off one on one with that thing, you did a brave thing. Even trained soldiers would have ran in fear from it, but you didn't" Jill said,  
  
"I know. . . . I just. . . My body hurt so bad" Cody said,  
  
"Cody, you were thrown nine feet across the courtyard after having a rocket launcher shoved in your gut and yet you made it back to your feet and fought. That took a lot of strength" Jill said,  
  
Cody looked away for a moment,  
  
"What a way to spend your birth day huh?" Cody said,  
  
"Today is your birth day?" Jill asked,  
  
"Yeah. . . Fifteen years old . . ." Cody said softly,  
  
"Wow. . . . Happy birth day" Jill said weakly,  
  
"thanks" Cody replied,  
  
"I got the prefect present for you" Jill said, Cody turned and looked down at her  
  
"What?" He asked,  
  
"The promise that tonight will be our last night in this hell hole" Jill replied,  
  
"really?"  
  
"Yeah, Carlos said that in the old water treatment factory there is a helicopter pad, and most likely a helicopter" Jill said,  
  
"Yes!" Cody yelled,  
  
Jill smiled slightly, even under the pain that was working all through out her body.  
  
"One problem" Jill said,  
  
"What?" Cody asked,  
  
"The factory, is a ways away from here, it's in the park, and who knows what kind of puzzles we are going to run into along the way" Jill said,  
  
"Yeah.... But we've made it this far, we can finish this" Cody said, Cody's optimism brought a smile to Jill's face.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next few hours Cody drank a full gallon of water, and ate six cans of pears. Every so often bringing Jill some water and food, Carlos had been gone for a good two hours when Cody felt a giant explosion rock the clock tower.  
  
"Carlos" Cody whispered to himself,  
  
"Damn! Raccoon city is falling apart" Jill groaned,  
  
"Yeah but I don't think that explosion was an accident" Cody said,  
  
"Yeah, I'd say you were right" Jill commented,  
  
"I'm going to see if Carlos has gotten back yet" Cody said, he could see Jill was getting worse by the second and if Carlos wasn't there yet, Cody was going to go see what in the hell was taking him so long. Cody pushed the doors open and walked out, making his way across the next room and into the dining room. The walls were all cracked, plates and glasses were shattered, all caused by the 'choper crash landing into the Tower. Cody pushed the next door open and was in the main room, which was completely destroyed. The second floor was no longer accessible and a giant piece of the 'chopter was jutting out from the roof. Cody took out his magnum and walked slowly toward the next door, pausing with each step.  
  
"Come on Carlos. . . . Don't make me have to go out and look for you . . . . . I don't want to go outside" Cody whispered to himself, that's when Cody saw the door knob on the other side of the room jiggle. Cody held his gun up, ready for action as the door swung open. And Carlos stumbled in, he didn't look so great, he looked like he'd been the victim of some beating. Cody rushed over to Carlos and helped him,  
  
"Thanks" Carlos said,  
  
"Anytime, so did you get the vaccine?" Cody asked,  
  
"Yeah sure did" Carlos replied, pulling out a syringe and a vial, filled with a liquid.  
  
"YES!" Cody shouted,  
  
Cody took a step forward when he heard a loud crash, and massive chunks of cement came flying. Cody jumped to the side and saw something come flying down from the second floor.  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
Cody didn't even have to look to see what was there, Cody turned to Carlos  
  
"Take the vaccine to Jill! Hurry!" Cody shouted,  
  
"NO! I am going to help you!" Carlos replied,  
  
"NO! GO HELP HER NOW!!!!" Cody shouted louder, Cody turned and saw the giant, deformed Nemesis. It's leather jacket was in shreds, dozens of tentacles hung down from it's arm, up it's chest were a line of surgical staples, and it's skin was just like it's facial skin. Carlos began to open fire on it and Cody pointed his gun at Carlos's head.  
  
"Go save Jill" He ordered, Carlos nodded reluctantly and ran off, Cody turned and looked back at the Nemesis who was staring at him and growling.  
  
"Sttarrsss" it cried,  
  
"Come and Get me" Cody said, Cody looked to the side at the door Carlos had gone into then back at the Nemesis.  
  
* * *  
  
Carlos injected the vaccine into Jill's wrist and waited, he didn't like leaving Cody alone, especially when the Nemesis but Cody had really insisted that he did.  
  
"Come on kid.... Hold out for just a little longer" Carlos whispered,  
  
* * *  
  
Crunch!  
  
Cody slammed into the wall and it splintered around him as Nemesis took one lumbering step toward him, it's tentacles lashing around madly. Cody aimed and fired, two shots entered the Nemesis's skin but didn't draw any blood.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Cody said weakly, The Nemesis growled and swung at Cody, Cody hurtled under it's arm and fired into the back of the Nemesis's head until he went dry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Jill's eyes fluttered open at the sound of gun shots, she saw Carlos looking down at her, and a syringe and empty vial at her side.  
  
"What's going on? Where is Cody?" Jill asked,  
  
"Fighting the Nemesis" Carlos replied,  
  
"WHAT!?" Jill screamed, grabbing her grenade launcher from her side and breaking into a run for the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"That can't . . . . . Be all you got" Cody said weakly, The Nemesis was really getting tired of him. The Nemesis raised his hand to deliver the final blow when-  
  
The entire side of the Nemesis lit up in flames as it was flung into a wall. Jill was standing a few feet away with her grenade launcher pointed forward. Carlos was loading a new clip into his assault rifle. "What's with fire and me today?" Cody mumbled to himself as he raised to his feet. Jill fired again and blew the Nemesis a few more feet back which had proved to be totally useless because the Nemesis hadn't stirred.  
  
"Cody, stop always acting like a hero and fighting the Nemesis alone! It's going to get you killed" Jill shouted angrily,  
  
"Sorry" Cody said a bit sheepishly,  
  
"Sorry isn't going to prevent that thing from killing you next time, when the Nemesis shows up you run your ass off, your not invincible it can kill you" Jill said,  
  
"Don't you think your being a bit hard on him?" Carlos asked,  
  
"No, he's going to get himself killed trying to play hero" Jill replied,  
  
"She's sort of right you know, I mean, that thing can kill you and it's already busted you up bad, so how about you ease up on being the hero and let me give it a crack" Carlos said,  
  
"Whatever, can we just go?" Cody snapped,  
  
"Come on guys, look at us, we are fighting, we are letting the pressure, and all we've lost and seen get to us, we have to stick together if we want to live" Carlos said,  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, lets get out of here" Jill said,  
  
"Yeah, the sooner the better" Cody commented,  
  
"Hey, you guys, I am going to check a few things, mind if I meet you guys there?" Carlos asked,  
  
"Yeah OK sure, but hurry" Jill said, Carlos waved and ran off leaving Cody and Jill once again, by their selves.  
  
"Lets go" Cody said,  
  
"All right" Jill replied, and the two walked off  
  
* * *  
  
The rain had turned to drizzle as Jill pushed the door open to the Park. There were two paths to choose from, left or right,  
  
"Which way?" Jill asked,  
  
"Uhh..... Right?" Cody replied, Jill looked at him with a bit of uncertainty on her face and they took the right path.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh great you led us to a water fountain" Jill groaned,  
  
"No, there is something about it, there is a trap door in the water, I wonder where it leads" Cody said, standing up from his crouching possession next to the water's edge. Cody walked past Jill and to a stand, in it were gears. Cody moved the black gear up, and a white gear down, pausing for a moment he moved another black gear up and another white gear down. He then moved two black gears right, as he did, the water in the fountain began to drain,  
  
"Man I am Good" Cody whispered, Jill smiled and jumped down into it. Cody followed soon after, Cody and Jill both traveled down the hatch and into a sewer system.  
  
"Ugh. . . . This place stinks" Jill complained, indeed it did, the walls all around were covered in some type of fungus, and the water was so dirty it felt like oil. That's when Cody heard a sloshing noise, he looked around and saw, large worms heading in their direction. Cody's eyes widened and he opened fire, sending hunks of angry led into the worm's bodies, making them trash about before dying in a stream of purple blood. Yet there seemed to be endless numbers of them, Jill and Cody fired at any one of them that got close until they got to the next ladder. When they got to the top they were close to some kind of cabin, Cody was covered in dried blood, dirt, sweat and now grungy water. Jill wasn't in much better shape, Cody stopped for a moment,  
  
"Tired?" Jill queried,  
  
"Just a bit, my body. . . . It hurts so bad" Cody replied,  
  
"Every muscle in your body feels like it's been hit by a Mack truck right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Umbrella accidents seem to have that effect on people" Jill said,  
  
"I never really thought about this till now, but what are we going to do, I mean after we escape this?" Cody asked,  
  
"Well, I am going to Europe to help fight against Umbrella, I guess your just going to another orphanage" Jill replied,  
  
"Oh. . ." Cody said,  
  
"I'm kidding! Your staying with me, I don't know about the whole you fighting with us against Umbrella but for sure your staying with me until your old enough to get out into the world on your own" Jill said,  
  
Cody smiled ear to ear,  
  
"No one has ever been as nice to me as you" Cody said,  
  
"Hey kid, I am attached to you, like a son, me and you are going to survive this together and we are going to survive the aftermath the same way" Jill said to him, she could see the gleam in Cody's eyes that told her that he was ready to get on with this.  
  
"Let's get this over with" Cody said, Jill patted him on the back and the two made their way to the cabin. The inside of the cabin wasn't the most luxurious place but it was kind of nice. Cody sat down as Jill searched the place for anything useful,  
  
"Man, talk about a workout, you know, those Night Of The Living Dead movies make this kind of survival seem so easy" Cody said,  
  
"Yeah" Jill laughed,  
  
"You know, I can see it now 'City Of The Living Dead' we could make a script about this, I mean Nemesis and all, we could make millions" Cody laughed,  
  
"Not exactly the movie I'd like to go see, after surviving it in real life" Jill said,  
  
"Yeah I see what you mean" Cody laughed,  
  
"You know what would be good right now?" Jill called out,  
  
"The US Army? A couple of Uzis?" Cody said,  
  
"No, A big Mac with some super sized fries" Jill said,  
  
"Okay now you are tormenting me. . . ." Cody groaned, Jill walked over to the fire place,  
  
"While we are here lets heat this place up" Jill said, pouring some lighter fluid onto the fire wood then setting it ablaze. Cody bent down in front of it and began to rub his hands together.  
  
"Well, all I seem to be able to find is a metal poll, and some grenade cartridges" Jill said, Cody seemed to be ignoring her and was more focused on the warmth from the fire. Cody smiled and allowed the heat to warm up his freezing hands and legs, the water in the sewer must have been below zero.  
  
"Uhh. . . . Heat" Cody moaned,  
  
"Lets get going" Jill said,  
  
"But Jill. . . ." Cody groaned,  
  
"Oh stop acting like a baby" Jill said, and suddenly the fire went out, Cody looked at the fire place and noticed a brick was missing. Revealing what looked like another room, Jill raised an eyebrow and walked to the fireplace and bent down.  
  
"Woah. . . Looks like a secret room" Jill said,  
  
"What's with Raccoon and the James Bond junk?" Cody asked,  
  
"Umbrella trying to hide all their dirty secrets" Jill replied,  
  
"Right. . ."  
  
Before Cody knew it, Jill was using a metal poll to sweep out all the burning embers and wood from inside the fireplace. Then she used the poll to break some more bricks away, Jill crawled in first and Cody followed behind her. When he finally got to his feet Jill seemed to be reading something.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill read the paper she'd found on the ground that looked like it was torn from some sort of diary, it read:  
  
The endurance ability of the contaminated guinea pigs is truly incredible. Even when shot in a vital area, they can sometimes survive for several days without taking care of the wound. However, after prolonged exposure to the virus, the guinea pig's intelligence level decreases to that of an insect. Even though reviving the dead seems too disgusting, the virus may still be of use. If we inject the virus into our POWs and release them, they would return to their units and then turns into zombies. This plan may work well for us in the future.  
  
In certain areas, the virus seems to have caused the mutation of animals and plants. It may be difficult, but it'll make a good sample for the bio weapon development. I've heard that there is a giant alligator, but I have only encountered a giant creature moving under ground. I don't even want to imagine what creature spawned that monster. I encountered "Nemesis".  
  
If I didn't know about it, I'd have been contaminated and would have become one of them by now. If it is still walking around in the city, its mission to kill all the remaining S.T.A.R.S. and that Redfield kid is not yet over. S.T.A.R.S. members must be very tough since they have survived until this point. However, they cannot hold our forever.....  
  
Jill was startled at what she'd read,  
  
"Redfield boy?" Jill said aloud, Cody turning and looking at her,  
  
"It's mission was to destroy all S.T.A.R.S. and a kid with the last name Redfield? Poor kid, just another dirty deed to lay at Umbrella's doorstep, killing a kid for being related to a S.T.A.R.S. Member. But why didn't Chris tell me he had family in Raccoon?" Jill thought, then it dawned on her,  
  
-"I'm going to die Jill! It's after me!"- "what is after you?"-"The Nemesis"- Cody and her conversation from earlier ran through her head.  
  
"Cody, why didn't you tell me you were related to Chris?" Jill asked,  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Cody said, a bit confused,  
  
"It says here that the Nemesis was after S.T.A.R.S and 'The Redfield boy', that would have to explain why it was after you" Jill said,  
  
"But, I don't have any family, I am just an orphan" Cody said,  
  
"You are a fool" A Russian voice said, Cody and Jill both turned around and found Nicholai pointing a gun at them, "I have run a background check on you kid, come to find out, your mom was seventeen when she got pregnet. The father, Chris Redfield, but you see Chris never found out about it, because before Chris found out, they broke up and Chris moved back to Raccoon. Your mothered died giving birth to you, you know, it's stunning how much information Umbrella has" Nicholai said, Cody was in shock,  
  
"Your lying, they'd of told me" Cody said,  
  
"No, you see, things were a lot easier for them if they just pushed all of your past under the rug and gave you to the state. Chris wasn't aware so why tell him? But you see, the reason the Nemesis is hunting you is because you've been seen in contact with Chris, Umbrella feared Chris might have found out about you being is son and told you everything he knew about what went on at the Spencer Estate, so if they were going to kill S.T.A.R.S. For knowing, why not tie up any potential loose ends?" Nicholai said, and suddenly it all became clear to him. Jill seemed stunned by everything Nicholai was saying.  
  
"But you see I am not such a bad guy, I let you know everything you didn't know about yourself right before I killed you" Nicholai said, pointing the gun at Cody's head.  
  
"You shoot him and I'll blow your Russian ass away" Jill hissed, Nicholai turned to find Jill's grenade launcher leveled with his head.  
  
"Woah. . . . A stand off" Nicholai said,  
  
And suddenly, there was a deep rumble, one that shook them all off their feet.  
  
"It's another one of the mutants!" Nicholai called out, rushing out of the passage way. Jill and Cody rushed out also but by the time they got outside Nicholai was gone with out a trace.  
  
"What the hell is it now?" Cody asked, and as if on Q, muddy water spewed out from the ground, trees all around them snapped and fell to their side and the ground sunk. Cody and Jill both sank into a large hole, water spewing all around them. Cody was the first to see it, a large hybrid worm. Tons of feet taller then them, it had massive teeth, and a deep roar. Cody stepped back as it lashed at him, Cody fell back as it spit some sort of mixture of dirt and tooth particles at him. Cody dodged it and ran toward Jill, Jill looked up and suddenly had an idea. Several lamps were leaning toward them, Cody was moving as fast as he could when he felt the ground lifting out from under him and he fell into the clay like mud. Cody flipped over onto his back and began to shoot at the giant worm, the bullets priced it's rubber like skin and green blood oozed out. The giant worm looked down at him and lashed at him, Cody pushed away allowing it to drive it's own head into the mud. Cody scrambled to his feet and ran in Jill's direction.  
  
"That thing is going to kill us!" Cody shouted,  
  
"No, we are going to kill it first" Jill shouted, pointing her grenade launcher at it and firing. The first round exploded on the monster's massive back sending it into a lashing fury. Jill cracked the grenade launcher open and started to reload as Cody fired at the monster. Cody backed up as it rose into the air and looked down at him, as if sizing him up for death. Even though it had no eyes to spot him, Cody heard another explosion and the worm was lashing in fury again, Jill cracking open the grenade launcher and loading another round. Cody quickly emptied the empty shells out of his gun and reloaded. Cody pointed up and fired, the monster was bleeding pretty massive by now. But it was still as persistent as ever, it lashed at them and caused them to jump backwards. As Cody landed he almost tripped, dropping his gun he scrambled to pick it up out of the water. Jill fired again and Cody glanced up to see a lamp about to collapse into a pool of water. Jill was standing in the pool of water as was the worm. Well not actually standing, but the worm was in the water. Cody's eyes widened as the lamp fell, Cody had no time to think, he lunged at Jill and tackled her. Throwing them both onto dry land as-  
  
There was a loud pop and a bright spectacle of lights as the electricity ran through the water. The bullets in Cody's gun exploding as it started to get shocked, the worm's high pitched scream filling the air as it shot up right. It's pallid skin blackening and cracking as smoke poured out, and finally, the braker exploded in a massive ball of fire and the electricity stopped flowing. The worm swayed from side to side then collapsed on the ground. Blood oozing out of it's charred skin, Jill blinked a few times, she'd almost been fried. Cody rolled off from on top of her and walked a few feet and looked at the remains of his gun.  
  
"My only weapon. . . . Gone" Cody sighed,  
  
"what about the Glock and the Beretta you got?" Jill asked,  
  
"Hey that's right!" Cody called out, he looked in his side back and sure enough, there was his Glock and Beretta, each loaded and each had a full box of ammo. Cody smiled and took the Glock out, leaving the Beretta in his side pack. Jill walked up to him,  
  
"Man, you just keep saving my ass don't you" Jill said,  
  
"Well it's a nice ass to save" Cody joked, Jill half smiled and walked past him, "Hey I was just kidding" Cody called out,  
  
"I know, I am trying to find us a way out of this hole" Jill called back,  
  
"Oh" Cody said stupidly, walking to her side, Jill had found a bunch of unearthed bars and her and Cody used them to climb back up to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody walked side by side with Jill as they walked down the jungle path to the Water Treatment Facility, it had to be late night, probably around three or four in the morning. His body hurt more then before thanks to the creatures they'd ran into on the way.  
  
"It's almost over" Cody's mind kept repeating, Cody followed Jill as she lead them through a steel gate and to a large bridge that connected the Memorial Park to the Water Treatment Factory. Cody took one step onto it and felt it sway, down below was rocky and murky water. Jill was just a few feet ahead when Cody was nearly thrown off the bridge by something heavy landing on the bridge. Cody swung around and his eyes widened at what he saw. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Sttarrsss"  
  
Cody stared at the disfigured beast, it's skin was charred, it's skin had been burnt away from it's face. It's skin was burnt and cracking, it's now reddish burnt skin flexed and contracted like real skin. It's fleshy tentacles hung from it's back and shoulders, they whipped and lashed in Cody's and Jill's direction. Cody pulled out the Beretta and fired with both guns, the monster screamed and whaled as it slapped the Glock from his hand with one of it's tentacles. Cody backed up and Jill sped past him, the Nemesis had been distracted with him and Jill shoved her hands into its cold, wet, slimy chest throwing it off the bridge. The Nemesis howled and splashed down on the jagged rocks below. Cody stared off the edge for a moment, swallowing slowly before he joined Jill and they headed to the Water Treatment Facility.  
  
"It's . . . . . . Almost Over"  
  
* * *  
  
Carlos stood in the communications room inside the water treatment facility, trying to find some way to contact the outside world. Carlos punched a few buttons and suddenly heard static, followed by a clear women's voice  
  
"Attention. The Raccoon City Project has been abandoned. Political maneuvering to delay federal plans has failed. All personnel must evacuate immediately to out of the ten-mile blast radius. Missiles will be launched at day break"  
  
"Shit" Carlos mumbled, looking at his watch, "We got forty-five minutes give or take a few minutes, I got to warn Jill!" Carlos yelled out, Carlos paused for a moment then looked out the window. There was a helicopter, Carlos smirked slightly, now all he had to do was pray it had fuel. Carlos prayed to god that Cody and Jill were in the Facility by now. He'd try his best to find them, but at day break he was getting out before Raccoon became ground zero.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody followed Jill down a large hallway,  
  
BAM!  
  
A spark erupted at Cody's side and Jill pulled him behind a crater,  
  
"Well if it isn't the billion dollar bitch and her little friend" Nicholai called out, pointing his hand out from behind a corner and shooting at them. Jill returned fire,  
  
"I thought you were trying to get out of the city!" Jill shouted as she fired,  
  
"Well, you see, there is a lot of money to be collected on the confirmation of both of your deaths" Nicholai yelled, firing at them again, "You see, I have exterminated all of the other watch dogs, Umbrella is only going to have to deal with me and I am going to be an extremely wealthy individual" Nicholai called back,  
  
"Well I'm not contributing to your retirement plans" Jill called back, Nicholai turned to fire and Cody leaped out into the hallway. Nicholai was surprised and Cody fired, Nicholai screamed in pain as the bullet entered his side. Nicholai fired once more, Cody felt Nicholai's bullet hit him, warm blood running down his shoulder as he collapsed down to the cold floor. Nicholai emerged from behind the wall,  
  
"Now you die" He said, Cody closed his eyes ready to accept death as he heard a horrible gurgling noise followed up by a loud high pitched scream. When he looked up, Nicholai was gone, Jill rushed over to Cody,  
  
"Oh my god you've been shot!" Jill knelt down next to him, blood was seeping out of his shoulder. Jill ripped a small part of the bottom of her shirt away and used it to bandage up his shoulder. Cody slowly reached his feet,  
  
"What did I say about trying to be a hero" Jill scolded,  
  
"I know. . . I know" Cody groaned, fighting the nusiea back, Cody and Jill followed down the hallway and turned the corner when they heard a dripping noise. Cody looked down and saw a puddle of blood, when he looked back up he threw his head forward and threw up. Jill glanced up and saw Nicholai's body attached to the roof, his guts were hanging out of his stomach, his jugular vain was hanging out of his throat and his face had been beating unrecognizable. Jill felt sick and she looked away,  
  
"I don't even want to know what did that to him" Jill muttered, Jill turned her head and looked at Cody, he was looking a bit pale. "You all right?" She asked,  
  
"Yeah. . . . To much death for one day" Cody said,  
  
"Yeah, trust me, you've seen way more then you've ever needed to see" Jill said,  
  
Jill walked a little further just past Cody and opened another large door, the odor that came out was like a slap in the face. The most disgusting, foul odor that they'd ever smelt assaulted their noses. Cody looked like he was going to puke, they walked in and the door closed behind them. Suddenly the door swung open and the Nemesis walked in, Cody and Jill both backed up as the door swung shut. A red light started to flash signaling it was going to dump soon. Cody and Jill both backed into a corner when the Nemesis lashed at them. The Nemesis's tentacle sliced a pipe in half and acid shot out., It sprayed the Nemesis and it let out a loud howl. It's tentacle's falling off, Cody jumped to the side and darted past it, Jill followed quickly, but the door was locked. Cody's eyes widened,  
  
"We're trapped!" Cody yelped, searching around, The Nemesis starting toward them. Cody hand to think quick, Cody snatched up a pipe from the ground as the Nemesis lunged for him. Using it's own momentum and all the strength he had in his one arm, he slammed the pipe into it's head. Cody fell back as the Nemesis's head exploded off it's shoulders and smacked into the wall. Cody was in shearing pain, but he managed to get to his feet and smirk at the dead Nemesis.  
  
"It's all over" Jill said in a low tone, "We're stuck and it's going to dump into the acid soon, no way out" Jill muttered, Cody looked at her for a moment then looked down. Fighting back tears, he just wanted to curl up into his own little world and wait to die. Because this time they were stuck, and there was no way out. A loud rumble signaled the floor coming loose. Cody turned and looked at the pile of dead Umbrella scientists. As he did, he saw a key card slip out of one of their pockets. Cody turned and looked at the door, it required a key card. Cody broke into a full run as he felt the floor giving in, he snatched up the key card as the middle split and bodies began to dump into the acid. Cody backed up, the middle was split, he'd have to jump. Cody broke into a full run, going as fast as he could, the room filling with heat. Cody closed his eyes and jumped, after a few seconds he felt his feet touch down, Cody opened his eyes and stumbled against the door. Jill stared at him and Cody swiped the card down the slot. The door clicked and unlocked, Jill pushed it open and Cody looked back to see the Nemesis's body plunge into the acid. Cody stumbled out the door and ran for a second before falling forward. His body was giving in, Jill rushed to his side and helped him up, Cody put his arm around her and she balanced him.  
  
"Come on I know your hurt but we got to keep going" Jill said,  
  
"I know. . ." Cody mumbled, his voice sounded like he'd just woken up, groggy. Jill helped Cody down the hallway, he limped slowly. Jill's gaze kept drifting to him, his clothes were burnt slightly as so were small patches of his skin where he'd had close encounters with fire. He had a large bruise on his shoulder, and on his other should was bleeding from the gun shot. The bullet hadn't entered his skin but it had grazed the top of his shoulder and took off three or four layers of skin. His shirt was completely ripped off, the only piece of his shirt what was left was the bottom of it which was in shreds, tucked into his pants and hanging freely. His muscles in his chest and arms were bulging showing he'd been using them a lot. Blood ran freely from numerous cuts all over his chest, his face was smudged with dirt, sweat and dried blood, and his pants were tattered, and at the bottom of his left pant leg was a huge hole that exposed Cody's knee which was all scraped up. Blood also ran freely from the bottom of his left eye, all in all, he looked like shit. He was as tall as her, maybe a little bit taller, but his eyes were half shut, hiding his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Come on, stay with me" Jill whispered, "Cody. . . ." She said again, there was no response. "Cody answer me" She said again, that's when she noticed he wasn't talking, she was dragging him. She stopped for a moment and felt his pulse, he was still alive, he must have passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cody . . ." A voice called, once again Cody was surrounded by darkness. But the voice Cody heard didn't frighten him, it soothed him.  
  
"Cody. . . ."  
  
"Who is it?" Cody called out into the darkness, his voice echoing on, that's when a women pulled out of the shadows. She had long chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile that made him forget all his pain.  
  
"My little boy is all grown" The girl said,  
  
"Mom?" Cody asked,  
  
"Yes" She replied, Cody was unable to move, he was stunned, was this really his mother he was seeing? "Cody you have to wake up" She said,  
  
"Wake up?" Cody said a bit confused, "But I am awake" He added,  
  
"No. . . Your dreaming" She said,  
  
"But it's so real" Cody said,  
  
"I know son, but you have to wake up and you have to keep fighting, you can't just die" She replied,  
  
"I don't want to wake up. . . It hurts. . . I just want to die. . ." He trailed off,  
  
"You can't die, not here, you weren't supposed to, you've got someone who needs you a lot and you need her, together you guys will help put an end to Umbrella's evil intentions, but your not the only one suffering because of this, there are others who have felt the cold hand of Umbrella, together, and only then can Umbrella be stopped, but that means you have to get up, you can't die here" She said,  
  
"But. . . . If you are really talking to me. . . . Then was that really Wesley who was talking to me before?" Cody asked,  
  
"No, it was your mind blaming your self for Wesley's death, but Cody had you gone with Wesley you'd of been killed also, Wesley is glad to see your alive, now don't let his and all the others deaths go in vain by quitting now" She said, Cody looked at her for a moment,  
  
"How do I wake up. . . .?" Cody asked,  
  
"I thought you'd never asked" She smiled, "You got to really want it, you have to convince yourself this is a dream and force your way out" She said,  
  
"But if I do. . . . I know that I'll just be in Raccoon, fighting to survive" Cody said,  
  
"You'll be fighting a battle you can win" She replied, "Now go" She added,  
  
"All right. . . . Goodbye" Cody said,  
  
"Good bye son, I'll always be with you and I love you" She said, but before Cody could reply, Cody woke up. Cody's eyes fluttered open and he saw the control room, Jill was picking up some sort of device and a female voice was blaring something about a missile attack. Cody stood up from where he'd been propped against the wall,  
  
"Good your awake!" Jill beamed, as Cody started toward her,  
  
"What's going on?" Cody asked, looking around,  
  
"In about fifteen minutes this place is going to become ground zero, but Carlos had found a helicopter and is waiting for us at the heli-pad. We are finally getting out of here" Jill said,  
  
"Finally" Cody breathed, as Jill kicked open a hatch and began to climb down, Cody followed quickly. Cody followed Jill down a ladder that lead into another long room, there were a few decayed and naked zombies stumbling about inside but Jill dropped them with ease. Cody followed Jill out another door and back outside. All around were wrecked cars stacked on each other, creating walls around them, the sky was purple now, Cody knew that soon the sun would rise and the missile would decimate the city. The ground rocked as Cody and Jill started toward a large complex. There was another violent rock and Cody was knocked off his feet. Jill helped him up as she tried to push the door open. She did and pulled Cody and herself into the room. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion and the door behind them cracked and busted.  
  
"What in the hell?" Jill said, Cody was looking around, there was a huge lazer in the center of the room. All around were the dead corpses of other Tyrant-Like monsters all over the place. Jill walked past Cody and toward another door, she grabbed the handle but it had been electronically locked and didn't move when she pulled on it. Jill turned around and walked to a small computer set up at the base of hundreds of cords that all snaked to the giant lazer. Jill pushed a button but it didn't respond,  
  
"Hey Cody, help me push in these batteries" Jill said, pointing to one of the three huge batteries. Cody nodded and walked to the one closest to him and pushed up against it with all his might, it clicked and a male voice said,  
  
"One of three"  
  
A red light blinked and Cody heard a rumbling sound, that's when a large mass fell from the rafters above. It laded on the ground, Cody heard the awful sound of skin stretching and bones crunching as a it's bulbous began to swell. Claws and tentacles shooting out from it's body, massive tumors swelled up all along it's shapeless body, like bubbles on stew. Black liquid streaming out of it's many blisters Cody shuttered involuntarily as it pulled itself toward him, it's body pulsing with acid from it's acid bath. Cody ore back around the corner as Jill opened fire on the beast. Cody slammed into the next battery and shoved it in,  
  
"Two Of three"  
  
suddenly, the monster leaped into the air and onto the giant cannon, Cody jumped away as acid sprayed out onto the ground and the monster howled. Cody searched around for anything to use against the Nemesis, nothing. His guns were gone, and Jill had the only weapon,  
  
"Jill! You push in the last battery, throw me the grenade launcher and I'll lure it in front of the cannon then you fire!" Cody called out, Jill tossed him the grenade launcher and ran toward the next battery. "HEY UGLY!" Cody shouted, the Nemesis turning in his direction as he pointed the grenade launcher forward and fired, the grenade slammed into it's side and exploded causing it to roar loud. Cody tore around the corner and the Nemesis turned watching him from it's pirch on the rail gun, the monster leaped off and down toward him. Cody cracked the grenade launcher open and loaded it with the only grenade cartridge Jill had given him. Cody fired and it blew up directly in the Nemesis's face, a few tumors on it's side exploding. Cody pulled back and the Nemesis crawled for him. Cody was backed against a wall, Cody looked up and saw his only way out, Cody climbed up the machinery as the rail gun began to hum. Cody saw it begin to glow, Cody's eyes widened and he leaped aside, A brilliant light exploded, white but shaded with orange burst from the end of the rail gun. Arcs of light shot all around the Nemesis as it trashed around in the air and the beam plowed deep into it. The Nemesis fell and the beam began to charge up again, Cody ducked and ran toward cover. The second shot fired and it lit the Nemesis back up, a high pitched scream filling the area.  
  
"Entering cool down mode" A male voice said, all of the batteries popped out of place and the rail gun shut down. A red light above the door flickered on, Cody looked over at the body of the Nemesis, it was smoldering. Cody smiled, it was finally dead, Cody and Jill walked toward the door when they heard a sloshing noise. Jill spun around and saw the Nemesis coming toward them, Jill jumped to the side as it spat acid at her. She rolled by the dead body of a S.W.A.T. Team member and grabbed his revolver. Jill stood up and began to shoot it, each time she did it wailed and trashed around. She walked toward it each time she fired,  
  
"You want S.T.A.R.S, I'll give you S.T.A.R.S" She said, and finally fired the last shot straight into it's head. The Nemesis's brains stem exploded and the monster began to melt into nothing. After a few seconds all that was left of that monster that had Killed Brad, and tracked her and Cody mercilessly through the city, the monster that had blown the helicopter up and left them trapped in the city and infected her with the virus. All that was left was a large puddle of slimly puss.  
  
* * *  
  
The Helicopter lifted up and away, then sun was rising over the doomed City of Raccoon.  
  
"It's here" Jill whispered, as she saw the missile fly past the 'Chopter. The zombies looked up confused as the missile plunged into the middle of the city. Rays of light shoot out from behind all the buildings as a wave of fire spread across the city decimating the clock tower, the RPD, the warehouse and all the surrounding buildings. Cody felt the helicopter jolt as the explosion erupted. Cody looked out the window and stared at the fiery red crater that used to be his home, Raccoon City.  
  
"That's it, this time Umbrella has gone to far" Cody heard Jill say as his entire world was swallowed in blackness.  
  
* * *  
  
When Cody came to he could see the sun streaming in through windows of what appeared to be an apartment. Cody looked around and noticed he was in a bed, he sat up and saw that he was fully dressed, and clean. Jill walked in with a glass of water in her hand,  
  
"Oh good your awake" Jill said,  
  
"How. . . How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Three days straight, you passed out in the helicopter and I brought you here to an Apartment in New York that I rented when I was planning on leaving Raccoon, I bought you some new clothes and washed you up" Jill said,  
  
". . . Thanks" Cody replied, Cody got out of the bed and walked to the window, looking at he could see passing cars. "It's over. . . It's finally over" Cody whispered, he closed his eyes for a moment and let a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"I finally made it here. . . . . . I'm finally in New York like I said I'd be. . . Wesley" Cody whispered,  
  
Jill watched as Cody stood by the window, tears welling up in his eyes, his facial expression was one that was far beyond his age. She knew that the events that had just taken place would forever change him. She watched as tears began to slowly, silently, run down his cheeks in a dignified manner. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Jill pulled the slide back on her gun and holstered it, smiling slightly.  
  
"Finally, the first step in the end of Umbrella" She said, it had been half a year since the terrible events that had destroyed Raccoon. But she felt she was finally ready, Chris was still unaware that he had a son, because they hadn't been able to make contact with the strike group that was stationed in Europe till now. Carlos had said his good-byes and left just shortly after surviving the Raccoon incident. And then there was Cody, he'd lost interest in most things and had only one thing on his mind; taking down Umbrella. Though he never really showed it much, Cody was a very lonely kid now. Though she'd tried her best to try and let him know she was there for him, every time It rained Cody could walk out in it and just stare into the sky. Motionlessly, he'd also been plagued with nightmares. Jill took one last look around and closed her eyes, She'd be meeting with Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers and a few others that she didn't really know, Claire and Leon had brought them along. They were going to meet off the cost of England then they'd end up storming the Umbrella lab in Paris, and finally they'd meet up with Chris and Barry and storm the Umbrella Head Quarters.  
  
"You ready?" Cody called, Jill looked over at Cody who was heading into the helicopter, dressed in long black pants and a long black shirt, a gun holstered at his hip and dark sunglasses on.  
  
"You sure you want to come, it could be very dangerous not a place for a kid you know" Jill said,  
  
"I'm coming" Cody insisted,  
  
"All right, well then lets get going" Jill said, She joined Cody in the helicopter and closed her eyes as it lifted off the ground and into the clear blue sky.  
  
THE END  
  
RESIDENT EVIL 3 NEMESIS: THE OTHER SURVIVOR 


	11. Still Dawn Cover

Join Cody and the brave souls in the fight against Umbrella in

RESIDENT EVIL

Still Dawn

The Sequel To: Resident Evil 3: The Other Survivor

By C.Pope

Coming Soon!


	12. Still Dawn Preview

When Cody opened his eyes again he realized he must've dozed off because they were now parking. Thankfully his sleep hadn't been plagued with nightmares this time.  
  
Cody placed out the tinted window and saw the welcoming committee. A young girl was standing beside a taller one. She had her chestnut brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, cream colored choker around her neck, black shirt with a leather jacket over it, and blue jeans, her belly bottom and part of her stomach was exposed. Her brown hair tipped him off that she was probably Claire. The girl looked like she was in her teens but still had younger girl features.  
  
"We're here." Leon announced, in a way overly cheerful voice as he opened the door and the warm summer air rushed in. Cody had to fight his way over to the door, wiggle out of his seat belt and desperately opened the door, pushing himself forward to try and get out. Much to his dismay the door opened quicker then he thought and he came out quicker then he'd expected.  
  
He ended up with his face inches from the asphalt. His savior had been the seat-belt which he'd caught his foot on.  
  
"My, my aren't we impatient" Jill said, coolly walking over to him and pushing him up, moving the five duffel bags off him and helping him free himself from the seat belt.  
  
"And you must be Cody" A woman said, Cody looked over and saw Claire standing right in front of him. He didn't know what to say, he just nodded his head and she smiled and gave him a big hug. He hugged back and Claire held him back at arm's length, giving him a good look over. "You're Chris's all right, look just like him, the resemblance is uncanny" She said, with a large smile.  
  
"I've.... Well never met him so I'm not on the same page as you" Cody said, he slowly looked her over also.  
  
Jill watched from behind Sherry, the family resemblance was really there, every one of the Redfields were spitting images of the others.  
  
"Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself?" Jill asked, looking down at Sherry who had her hand in a loose fist and against her chest fidgeting with a golden locket. Sherry didn't answer but she continued fidgeting.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody was safely strapped into the small airplane when he heard the noise of the loud propellers starting up on each wing. He smiled when he remembered that not even a year ago he had been scared to death to fly, now he was practically fearless.  
  
In front of him sat Jill and Claire, and with him to his left was Sherry. She had her eyes closed, though not sleeping, Cody found her to be one of the strangest girls he had ever encountered. He didn't know the full extent of her run in with Umbrella, just that her nightmare was ending just as his was really beginning.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look at them back there," Jill said, smiling a bit, thinking that being around a girl might do Cody some good. Well, some girls.  
  
"I dunno. Neither of them seem to have the slightest bit of interest with the other," Claire whispered.  
  
"I think it would do them some good to be around each other, they're fairly close in age and both of them escaped Umbrella's grasp," Jill replied, her voice also dropped to a whisper.  
  
"What's he like? I mean Cody. I just met him but you know more about him then I do," Claire said.  
  
"He's a lot like Chris. He survived a direct head to head confrontation with that Nemesis, and after all the beating his poor body took, he kept going. It really amazes me." Jill said. Claire smiled and leaned back in her seat, trying to get in some sleep, after all it would be a nine hour long ride. 


End file.
